Stupid Cupid!
by Pork Steak the Grande
Summary: Cupid Bakura is sent out to find shy Ryou and feisty Malik the perfect matches. Too bad Ryou and Malik never heard Bakura is awful at his job. BakuraxRyou. MalikxMarik.
1. Chapter 1

How you doin'! It has been a while for me. I feel like every year, I keep getting less and less time to write or something. : A shame because I love it so much! Also a shame that the best title I could come up with (because I do want it to sorta be obvious what it is about!) is Stupid Cupid or Arrow Through the Heart. I feel like Stupid Cupid describes Bakura better though, don't you think? ;D Another hopefully funny and lighthearted story by me, cuz could I really write anything else?

Description:

Stupid Cupid: Cupid Bakura is sent out to find shy Ryou and bipolar Malik the perfect matches. Too bad Ryou and Malik never heard Bakura was awful at his job. Thief King Bakura/Ryou, Yami Bakura/Ryou, Bakura/Malik.

**FYI: **This story contains all _three_ Bakurae. Yami no BakuraBakura and Cupid/Thief King BakuraDiabound (The true star of the story!) to alleviate any confusion. 8D

Please read on and enjoy darlings!

_

* * *

_

_To make others happy but never truly be happy yourself._

That was what that bitch-ass god had told him the first day he'd been sent out on this 'stint' of his; 3000 years playing the role of cupid (as a few others did as well, because it was physically impossible for one person to do it _all) a_nd he still drew a blank at what the hell that was supposed to _mean._ Was he supposed to learn something from this job? He wondered it on every mission he went out on during those days and nights, hidden under the cover of the powers he'd been granted to be able to efficiently do his _job_-if one would even call what he did efficient. 3000 years was a long time and Diabound got _bored_-not just bored, tremendously bored to where he swore he could cry, his life couldn't have been any more uninteresting.

But then…there were other times where that boredom turned into some "harmless" fun, at least for him. For the humans, it was quite the opposite. Humans were so dispensable anyways; they just died and got reincarnated into something else so really, killing them off was hardly a _crime_. They all came back sometime or another with the same damn dilemmas as the millennia before, crying and weeping over broken hearts and unrequited love…which was Diabound's _specialty-a_nd not in that he helped it either, but that he helped _cause _it. Of course, he would always fix it (if the people amused him enough, or he knew higher-ups were watching), and even the times he didn't fix it, it was hardly a big deal. At least, not to him; he'd never be able to feel what it felt like, which was why he was so certain it was just some bullshit people made up to make it feel like their lives mattered. Whatever though, that was just fine with him; without his pathetic little mortals, what then could he spend all of eternity doing?

There was always the option for moving up the "god-ladder" as they called it, but why the hell would he ever want to do that? He certainly didn't care about his job, nor did he care what came out of it. It was given to him as a punishment in the first place, so he didn't see _why _council kept on his ass constantly about his success rates. Compared with alike "gods", whose percentage rates for successful and long term relationships _they _helped knit together near the 60-70 percent range…

_Diabound's was 35.4 percent; _more than half of the people he "helped" ended off much worse than they had been before, and a lot ended up _dead. _How was that his fault though? He simply gave the people a small "push" in the right direction, and it was up to them to work things out. …Even if Diabound had _possibly _shot his metaphysical "arrow" at people who were married, in previous relationships, had stalker-tendencies, etc.

But love was supposed to be _blind, _wasn't it? He chuckled to himself, laying atop his regal bed covered in the finest maroon and amethyst silks to ever grace the God's territories. He turned his head to the side, bronze arm lazily reaching over to pick a single cherry off of the plate of fruit he had set beside his head. He popped the delicious fruit into his mouth, the cherry's sweet juice coating his entire mouth. Blind _indeed_, and that was why people who fell in love were all morons-each and every single one of them.

He swallowed the cherry down and kept the stem inside his mouth, maneuvering his tongue to tie the stem into a knot. His rate had gone down even moreso of late, less than _20 percent _within the last 100 years. The council wanted answers and to him, it was as plain as broad daylight; he had been doing this so long and things got dull; this century, he wanted to spice things up and make his life more interesting.

…Not to mention, he had been blowing off a lot of his work lately, for "personal" reasons. After 3000 years, didn't he deserve a break of some sort? Still, they never left him alone and dared to threaten him; within the next 5 years, he was to _match _85 percent of people correctly, or else he was going demoted even further, down to _hell _where he'd be forced to do all sorts of manual labor for the rest of his existence instead of his "glorious" position here. He snorted to himself, eyes rolling. He didn't care; he really didn't.

…But…if he didn't at least get an okay amount of people…

He sulked, thinking of the expensive mattress beneath him, one that was equipped with a remote to control the firmness or softness of the bed, depending on one's preference. This was an awfully nice bed to have to get rid of. He shrugged, sticking his tongue out when the cherry stem was tied. His fingers came to yank it out, holding the little knot in front of his eyes. _Soulmates…_

He shook his head, using his palms to prop himself up on the soft mattress. It was almost time to go and check his requests for the day.

"Work, work, and more fucking _work_," He hissed, groaning as he slid off the bed, onto his bare feet. He could already hear his ever-friendly _alarm_ alerting him he was needed right away; wasn't he always though? "I'm coming, you bleeding heart," He hissed, stomping toward his computer that contained all the information he needed to know where he was supposed to get his ass to tonight.

'_Domino, Japan'. _His eyelids lowered, looking over the profile of the person in "need". Interestingly enough, he hadn't been to Japan in a while. Most of his days were spent in the US, laughing at all the bizarrely matched and crazy couples that changed partners every other day, thanks to his help. He slowly trudged over to his sandals, slipping the thin shoes upon his feet. He bent over to tie the leather strings up and around his calves to secure them. He had gotten so used to it that it hardly took any effort at all. His kilt was already on (he wasn't naked for _once_), so all he needed was his portable communication device and his robe, then he was all ready to go.

He gave his cherries one last adoring look and snatched up the long, flowing red robe he'd always worn over himself, though it was "forbidden". Fuck them though, and fuck those stupid rules. He ran to his table, grabbed the small rectangular device that fit easily in his palm, pressing a single button on it. He opened his mouth to speak into the receiver, when it suddenly gave off a shrill ring.

_SHORTY WANT A HUG, BOTTLES IN THE CLUUUUUUB, L-L-LICK IT LIKE A- _

"_FUCK!" _He jumped at the sound of his own ringtone. A name popped up on the screen-_Pegasus_-one that made Bakura grimace. To answer it or to not…

"God dammit!" He closed his eyes tightly, teeth clenched together as he pressed the little green talk button.

"_What_?_" _He snapped, holding the phone up to his mouth. He pressed the button for speaker phone, rather not wanting that obnoxious, ambiguous voice in his ear.

"_Oh, Bakura, what are you doing, my little novice?" _As usual, the man sounded as if he was mocking Diabound. _Novice?_ Fuck that; Diabound was certain he'd been working in the "Cupid" branch far longer than that man had-but because Pegasus actually _cared _about his place in the angelic society and was a manipulative, power-hungry individual, he wormed his way into the council's good graces and achieved the role of Director of the Cupid Division-and because of that, the last 400 years had been spent in extreme agony.

"I will repeat myself one more time, "_what_?" Bakura boomed poisonously, leering down at the device.

"_Tsk, tsk, that is no way to talk to your boss!_"

"Oh?" Bakura snorted, eyes rolling. "How about I hang up then? If I'm not doing it right, I might as well not do it at _all_."

"_Now, now," _The man on the other end chuckled heartily, only further driving down Bakura's already low spirits. Bakura wanted to throw the stupid contraption out of his window_. "No need to get so testy. I am just calling to make sure you fully understand your situation."_

"Of course I do," Bakura hissed, clutching the device tightly. "I have already been to headquarters and have had my situation discussed extensively, by people with more _jurisdiction _than you."

"_Well I never know, darling boy!" _Bakura bit his tongue roughly, now _really _considering tossing it. _ "It seems you've selective hearing since your last two missions were utter failures-one would think you simply misunderstood, so I will tell you again, regardless if you think you need to hear or not." _

"Well, let me fucking see!" Bakura countered, now yelling into the device. "One was a case with someone who was missing two legs and an eyeball-"

"_What's this?" _The man chuckled again, though there was no mirth in it. "_Are you saying handicaps do not deserve love too? Because he was disfigured, he didn't deserve help?"_

"No, that is not what I am saying, let me fucking talk!" Diabound huffed, licking his lips feverishly. "He was 50-years-old and a _war _veteran; he talked about nothing _BUT _Vietnam! Who the hell would be interested in him?"

"_Someone would be; there are billions of people on earth and you never once left the city-yet once again, you fell into the same trap and took the easy way out; you slipped the potion into his own sister's tea! His own sister!"_

"Well she was the only one I could find who was the least bit interested in him!"

"The only one, dear boy? Just admit it, you _hardly _searched." Bakura's freehand curled at his side. He glared at the wall, biting on his lower lip.

"Okay, so maybe I _could've _looked a little bit harder but it was a _hard _case."

"_Mm, and what about the second case then? I'm curious what your excuse is for that one."_

"It was a convict on death row! The only person he ever talked to was that prison guard!" Diabound lifted his hand, running his fingers through his hair anxiously_. _"How was I supposed to know the guard would end up sneaking the guy out?"

"_And that the guard would then be murdered?"_

"Well, that's what he gets for falling for a convict!"

"_You mean, that's what they get for having such a failure help them?"_

"I didn't _fail_; they were impossible and I think that is _why _you gave me them-you _want _me to get fired!"

"Well, you're right on that." Pegasus laughed, making Bakura wish he wasn't already dead-if only there was a way to go and murder him again. "You don't deserve to be here so why should I help you? But, nevertheless, I can't assign you all the crap missions, that would be _much _too obvious-instead, we've come up with new guidelines for you, as of today." Diabound's eyeballs popped, mouth dropping.

"You…you _what_?_"_

"_What's a matter; you sound a little worried._" Diabound cleared his throat, nails digging into his palms violently. He took a deep breath, letting his shock subside. He wouldn't let such an incompetent bastard scare him into submission; he'd known for a while that Pegasus had been _trying _to get him fired-that hardly mattered. However, what _did _matter was now was that Pegasus was getting officials in on it. It wasn't just Pegasus and his little goons any longer. He had to watch his back-and now that his last missions were a failure, he was in deep _shit. _New guidelines…

_Fuck._

"_You'll be working with a 20 people in the next year in Domino, Japan-in a mentor-like style this time. This means that you will show yourself to them and do everything in your nature to make certain that success if obtained. You will also have the privileges of using a human form to help guide the way for them. However, you can only become human from sunset to sunrise-never use your form in direct sunlight and don't ever let your form be seen by more than one client at a time. Should you fail to meet any of these guidelines, your powers will be stripped and you will be finished in this world. 100 percent success rate with all your clients-or you will fail."_

"What!" Diabound yelped, shaking his head. "You can't fucking do that! It's impossible! There is no way-and how many fucking people am I supposed to be helping out there at once? How am I supposed to do all of this with 100 perc-there is just no damn way! 20 people in one year? Matched up for a _lifetime_? How am I supposed to make that many fucking people happy!"

"_Isn't that the beauty in it all?" _Pegasus laughed amusedly. _"They have to all be happy and only one small thing will fix it all, and it is up to you to figure that out for now. If you're a good little boy, someone might give you a hint later on but for now…you're on your own, my little flower. You better bloom and bloom well, or else there might not be seeds for next season."_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, you bastard!" Bakura kicked his bed frame, resulting in hurting his own toe. "Dammit," He hissed, turning his head away from the phone. He grit his teeth, eyes closing as the pain sunk in.

"_You better figure it out or you know what that means. You best be off to work, Bakura. The people of Domino are counting on you." _And with one last laugh, there was a click on the opposite end. Diabound was on the verge of exploding by now, torn between wanting to go scalp Pegasus and curl up and shriek over his stubbed toe. He was given impossible conditions to work under; usually a guardian finished with one person, than went onto the next-he was going to be working with _multiple _people, all in the same city? And 100 percent success in one year? Lifetime happiness was almost impossible to grant a person, and he was supposed to make 20 of these matches in 12 months? Hell, sometimes it took 12 _years _for a guardian to even find these matches for one person! There was no way, what was he supposed to do? Finding perfect matches wasn't easy-why the hell else did they think that Diabound hardly ever found them? And a secret? What fucking secret was going to make him _pass_?

20 people falling in love for a lifetime…

But the statistics! They showed only 1 in 10, even with a guardian's help, ever achieved that! Most guardians in the Cupid Division had high success rates only because of their high amounts of long-_term_ relationships-anything that lasted 10 years or more. Even those couples that never separated til death, most of those didn't have 100 percent success ratings-he wasn't looking for matches, he was looking for soul mates and after 3000 years…

He could remember only 100 or less _times _he had accidentally stumbled into that. He was starting to panic, maybe a little-he fell onto his bed, letting his eyes close. The secret…

He had to find the secret and soon because without it, 20 perfect matches would never come together if he didn't know it. In fact, in the whole division of cupids he only knew of one person who had ever reached close to that many perfect matches in one year constantly-one person and…

It was the one person he _refused _to have anything to do with. 3000 years he had been holding that grudge and he would forever keep it that way-it was a stupid thought. He was ashamed of himself for evening _thinking _of asking anything of that person. Diabound would never grow that desperate, despite how badly he probably needed the advice. Never…

No; he'd figure it out himself and find his own way of getting himself out of this. He didn't need anyone's help; though he'd never met close to those percentages in his life, this was going to be a very different year. Starting today, he was going to go for that 100 percent success rate for the year-he couldn't back down from a challenge and he'd never let that bastard win. Somehow, some way…

3000 years he hated this job to the core, but this year, it'd be different. He'd show that council he _could _do this and flawlessly. Feeling pumped, he decided not to think about it anymore for now, and get off to work. He held his device in front of his face, and opened up his email box. "Domino, Japan, client number _one…_" He opened up the first assignment, skimming over the text. "Ryou Suzumiya, sixteen years old, lives alone, blah, blah, Skyview Apartments-aha, that's what I need." Gazing to the buttons again, he pressed a large blue one of the bottom. Holding it down, he sighed. "Domino Japan, Skyview Apartments." And with a sudden flash, he disappeared from his perfect bed to a completely different world.

* * *

The day had dragged on miserably, and Ryou was more than willing to blame that on the cold. For mid-autumn, the temperature seemed to be remarkably cold. It was cold enough that Ryou had considered wearing his gigantic puffy coat, one that looked quilted because it was sewn together in small rectangles. It wasn't exactly the most stylish of coats (especially since he was still using the same one he'd gotten from Old Navy when he was 12), but it was definitely cozy-one of the very few items he could ever remember keeping him warm in 20 degree weather. The temperature was still wavering in the lower 40s so he decided to attempt to be brave and bear the cold, despite his wish to dig through his coat closet and curl up with his marshmallow coat-though it wasn't so white anymore, but more of a off-white due to the aging fabric.

There was talk of possible snow already so many of the kids in his class were pumped. Ryou on the other hand, would've preferred for it to not get so cold-his body did not due well in freezing weather. Though, playing in snow could be fun but he didn't often get the chance to do that, anyways. He had few friends and the ones he did have, he wasn't all that close to. So, like today when they all went out to get pizza and hot chocolate, Ryou instead came straight home-despite knowing that if he'd really wanted the company, he could've tagged along with Yuugi and his friends. As 'close' as they seemed to think they were with him, he'd always felt distant from the group. It wasn't an unpleasant distance, given that he really did enjoy his privacy (and with as shy as he was, it was just easier to stand on the sidelines), but nonetheless, he couldn't help but wonder what if things were... different?

Thinking about things didn't exactly make them come true, so he'd scolded himself for worrying about it and settled down on the couch for his nap. He ended up sleeping overtime and didn't wake up again until his stomach growled loud enough to startle him. When he did sit up, he glanced to the clock on the table beside him, brown eyes focusing on the glaring green numbers.

It was 7:30 already? That seemed -too- late. Standing up, he wandered into the kitchen, checking the clock above the stove. Same thing, so it must be true. He felt a little silly for doubting one clock now, especially with how dark it was outside. Moving to the balcony, he paused, lifting ivory fingers to pry a blind away. He could see the street lights below being blown from the strong winds-there were thick grey clouds up in the sky, alerting of a possible weather change. Though it had been clear during the day, it looked like it was about to take an unfortunate change. How cold was it out there though? Much colder than earlier? He had on jeans and a grey pullover hoodie he'd changed into once he'd come home from school. His socks hadn't snuck off like they sometimes did when he slept, so he supposed he was okay to go out there and check. Doing a double take, glancing to the couch, his eyes settled on the light blue fleece blanket he'd been curling up with previously.

"Better to be safe than sorry I suppose." He smiled to himself and padded over to grab it, wrapping it around his shoulders. He went back to the balcony and pushed back the blinds with the little white stick that hung down. Pressing his fingers against the glass, a shiver immediately was sent down his spine. The glass alone was freezing; now he was rethinking going out there at all. Deciding to be brave, he slid the glass door open and stepped outside. It was pretty cold but not so bad that he was miserable-at least, not with his nice warm blanket around him, and his hood up to protect his pale, childish cheeks. Shutting the door behind himself to not let the heat out, he pressed his back against it, gazing to the sky. He could make out few stars from the gaps in the clouds, though the ones he could see were extremely bright. Moving over to the railing, he leaned against it, hands holding on to it loosely.

He knew he should've probably gotten started on his homework, so he wouldn't leave it until Sunday to finish it. That alone wasn't enough incentive to pull him back inside, so he lingered a while longer, still star gazing. "I wonder what everyone else is doing," he mumbled to himself, though he felt silly talking to noone. Still, it was better than the silence. He sank down then, taking a seat on the balcony floor with his back up against the railing. "I probably should have tagged along. At least then I wouldn't have had to worry about making dinner." He didn't want to feel like a third-wheel though, so instead, he'd just come home. Besides, it had been nice to get in a nap-being forced to wake up at 6:30 am every week day got draining.

He tilted his head back, once again studying the stars. One star seemed to pull away from the others, shooting across the sky in a most brilliant fashion. His breath hitched in his throat a moment. Without thinking about it, he murmured, "I wish I had someone to love me." Blinking, he then wondered what he was thinking. He began to laugh at his own silliness, realizing how stupid that had probably sounded. Wishing on stars never worked, right? It was childish of him to even believe there was a slight chance. Still, there was always that small glimmer of hope-though when he thought of it, what kind of person would he want to be with, anyways? He didn't have a crush on anyone at school and couldn't remember anyone in his entire life who'd he'd ever gotten that sickening butterfly feeling from. It made him wonder if there was something wrong with him; wasn't it normal for 16-year-olds to want girls? He lifted his thin fingers beneath his hood, scratching. He couldn't remember a time when he'd ever thought for a second that he was attracted to anyone. Having that feeling alone would've been nice, even if it only lasted a moment.

"Screw it, I really shouldn't even think about it," He reasoned, shaking his head. "It is sad enough I blurted it out." He smirked bitterly, gazing down to his knees. "Besides…it isn't like I have a whole lot to offer or anything, save maybe my old comic book collection-and what would a girl really find intriguing about that?" He chuckled and held onto the railing to pull himself up, gazing to the sky once more. "Sorry for wasting your time, star," He mumbled a little quieter this time. "I am sure there are way more important wishes for you to handle over mine." He sighed, giving a dazed little smile to the heavens. "But…it would be nice to not be so…"

He gulped, his stomach churning at the word he hated saying the most. "_Lonely._" He turned his back to the sky and decided he'd had enough of the late October winds for one night. He went inside and decided to do something that actually had a purpose, like making himself dinner-besides, he was getting pretty hungry; now it was just a question of what to make. Locking the door behind himself, his wish was the last thing on his mind-and yet, the first for _someone else._

* * *

Diabound found himself hovered above a rather bland looking apartment building, white wings fluttering from his back as he lowered himself slowly onto the rooftop. Fuck, and what was the person's name again that he was even here for? Something like Ryuk. Err.

A light bulb suddenly went off in his head. "Ryou!" He hissed, and he glanced down at his device, which showed an address flashing before his eyes. _Apartment number B 212._ "B 212, huh?" He yawned, walking to the edge of the apartment complex to look over the edge at the balconies below. There were only four floors to the building, but many different clone buildings were beside it. He winced his eyes and was able to see an 'S' on the building across the parking lot from this one. "Shit, there's a lot…"

He pressed down the button again, repeating into it,_ "Skyview Apartments; B 212." _Another flash and he was suddenly inside of an apartment, in a very _dark _room. "What the hell?" He gritted his teeth, hating how the stupid device always _took _him straight to the eeriest place in a house to be hiding. Not to mention, his presence made such a _loud _crash. Fuck; if only they hadn't given him that new rule about _mediating _with the couple personally. In the past, he hadn't revealed his true self to his clients often, simply because it wasn't required-not to mention, a lot of the time, people did not take to it well that they could see what seemed like a ghost following them around.

But when he had been human…

It was foggy to him now because it had been so long, but he did know one thing-when he had been alive, if he had known some bizarre creature was following him around like he did to humans, he would've _found _a way to re-kill them and make _certain _no angel nor demon of any sort ever _dared _to cross his path. He tried to breathe but found his face pressed into a rather musty bunch of fabric-he guessed an old coat. "_Bleck-_I-it!" He began, coughing in between words. "It is disgusting in here! Ugh!" He lifted a hand to his mouth, shoving junk out of the way to be able to cover it. "When was the last time this kid cleaned?"

He tried to move forward but found that his feet could not stabilize due to all of the shoes scrambled upon the floor. He slipped, hands instinctively shooting forward to catch his fall, palms pressed against the wall. "Goddammit, that is it!" He muttered, trying to keep his voice down-not that it mattered. With all the clambering he was doing, the kid was bound to be freaked out by now. Hell, the boy was probably off crying to himself in some corner already, right-either that or being smart and calling the police.

…But when were mortals ever that bright? Not that it would matter; if the police came, they'd see nothing but a messy closet. Ryou, however, would not be quite so fortunate. He would die of shock from seeing an angel trapped beneath a coat heap in his closet, fluffy white wings weighed down thanks to all of the linens that had fallen on him from the shelving above. Grimacing, he attempted to shove off all of the sheets, tossing them to the ground.

…Where the hell was that door handle anyhow? He pressed his hands against the wall, attempting to find it in the pitch black lighting. "Oh, fucking come _on! _It should not be that hard to find it! By the time I find it, that kid is going to blow in here with a shot gun! Fuck, I wouldn't be surprised if 5-year-olds had hand guns on them!" That was the one thing he remembered every time he came down to earth-it was definitely nothing like it was when he had actually lived there.

"The door handle, where is it…!" '_Please let this guy be normal-looking_.' That was his only wish-as long as this person had no personality disorders nor missing body parts, Bakura was certain finding this boy's match would be achievable.

…That is, if the boy didn't die of a stroke the minute he found something very unearthly there in his closet. If the boy developed a fear of closets in the future, Diabound wouldn't have been surprised.

* * *

Ryou paused in front of his TV. It was a little too quiet for his liking in the apartment so he decided to turn it on, snatching up the large remote. He pressed the red 'on' button, staring as the TV started up. It was set on the History channel. Deciding he felt like something else, he pressed '422', which was an MTV music video channel he'd first discovered when his dad had gotten him digital cable long ago, despite his pleading of him not really needing it. He wasn't all that fond of most of the music on it since it was mostly a mix of Asian and American rap, but it was far less lonely than hearing nothing at all. Satisfied with his choice, he left the room, lifting an eyebrow at the odd lyrics that sounded out within the living room.

_L-l-l-l-lick it like a lollipop!_

What did that _mean? _Ryou was a little afraid to know and the pictures that came to mind were all equally horrifying. He imagined full Japanese people singing it, amused at just how funny it would sound.

_R-r-r-r-r-rick it rike a rorripop_! Since he was English born, he'd never had a problem saying his 'l's, having learned Japanese second. It made him smile to think of what would happen if that rapper ever came to Japan to throw a concert.

"Hmm. What should I make tonight?" He asked himself as he padded into the kitchen, gazing around the dimly lit room. He walked across to the light switch, flipping it on so it was illuminated by more than just the oven light. How much prep work did he feel like having to do? How lazy did he feel on a scale of 1-10? He leant against the black granite counter top, arms folding over one-another. His fingers drummed along his elbows as he contemplated his options. He didn't really feel like doing all that much-maybe he could make a package of ramen? And of course add some extra vegetables in since ramen was not actually a healthy option alone. He felt like having meat too but meat took so much longer.

But…

He went to the freezer side of the refrigerator, scouting out any possible pot stickers. "Darn," He cursed, seeing none in there. Oh well-they didn't sound that terrific in the first place. Discarding that idea, he went to the oaken cupboard across from the fridge and opened that up, finding a bunch of different boxed and canned options, and of course a steeple to every teenager's diet; dozens of ramen packages, all in different flavors. Picking up a red package and an orange package, Ryou stared at the two hard, murmuring.

"Hmm. Chicken or beef, chicken or beef…" He bit his lip as he thought, closing one eye. But if he was going to add vegetables…

Beef was always good to him when it had eggs, but chicken was better with vegetables, and since he didn't really want eggs, he supposed chicken won over. "Alright, it's decided!" He smiled to himself and tossed the red package back inside the cupboard, leaning his head to the side, lightly bumping it with the side of his temple to close it. Dropping the package carelessly onto the counter, Ryou sprung down to the floor in search of a medium sauce pan. He opened up his bottom cupboard where all his pans were, easily snatching the right pan off the top since it was the one he used most. Standing up, he closed the cupboard with his toes.

He went to the sink and turned the knob for warm water, deciding to cheat a little. Gazing over the bar as he waited for the water to get hot, he watched a music video idly. As usual, it wasn't something he'd heard before since he didn't listen to music often, save on a whim like today. His eyes squinted to be able to see the people on the screen, young women dancing around in a white room. Though there were five of them, he couldn't pick out one he found attractive, only furthering his suspicions that there was something wrong with his hormones. After all, there was nothing wrong with any of the girls-they were all fit with flawless skin and beautiful faces, not to mention long dark or caramel hair. Shouldn't he have felt _something_?

He frowned and turned back to the water, lifting the pan in his hand under the hot water. It grazed his skin but it didn't bother him too much, used to the heat from washing dishes for years. Once it was filled about halfway, he shut the water off and carefully walked his pan over to the old stove. He had always found it peculiar how when his father and he had moved in here, everything else had been remodeled apartment-that was, everything _save _the fridge and oven, which were still older models and were easily picked out as such due to their slight yellow tints.

Turning on the oven to high, he then remembered his idea about the vegetables. "I almost forgot!" He hurried over to the fridge, yanking it open to grab out what he wanted. A Coke was the first thing to come out (real healthy, he noted), then a cabbage and an onion. He supposed that was enough, not wanting it to be too complicated. He went to his silverware drawer and got a knife, and as he began to pull out the cabbage from its plastic wrap, he heard a strange noise from the hall. There was an odd _bang, _like the sound of something falling over in the linen closet.

His eyes widened, head quickly snapping in the direction of the hall. "Wh-what was that?" Though the closet was quite full, all that was in there were blankets and sheets on the overhead shelving and an overload of coats and sweaters hung up. Shoes and his vacuum were in there as well, and he supposed the vacuum could've mysteriously fell over and banged against the wall but _how_? What if there was someone else in the apartment?

Goosebumps stood on his arms as he froze in place, hearing more clanging. "Maybe it's just the TV. I-It has to just be the TV!" He gazed anxiously to the screen, as if hoping the TV would reassure him. There was a loud _thump_ and Ryou was sure of it this time. There was someone _in _his apartment! But how, and for what reason? Ryou always locked the door when he came home! He gazed to the hall with wide, frightened brown eyes, settling them on the entrance. He was _certain _he'd locked the door upon coming in today! That would mean the person had gotten in some other time-but _how_? It was possible Ryou had forgotten to lock his door when he'd left for school this morning but that was highly unlikely. If not that though, how else could someone have gotten in? He lived on the third story of four, and there was no way anyone had entered in from the balcony or window without a ladder. He lived in a complex _community_ that had a security guard that patrolled throughout the day, not to mention many neighbors, some of which he knew and was on good terms with. There were tons of people around here so surely, someone would've seen some stranger using a ladder to crawl in someone's window or balcony. If it was neither of those though, then what could it have been?

His mind froze, unable to reason what exactly he should do. He supposed he should call the police first, but what if they didn't arrive in time? In all the time it took them to get there, he could've already been murdered! He could go on the balcony and scream for help, but he would just as quickly get stabbed and drug back inside by his hair! He could always make a run for the door but by the time he got there, since it was only a few feet from the closet, the person could jump out and grab him. What other option was there though? Stay and fight? He felt a little sick thinking of that option; he wasn't a very good fighter since he didn't have much muscle on him. What other choice did he have? He was stuck; if he did nothing, then the person would get the chance to strike first!

He shook wildly as he began to leave the kitchen, walking ominously toward the hall. He knew he should make a run for it as he got closer, but for some reason, he was going to attempt to stand his ground and go to the closet. He clutched the knife in his hand with a death grip, stopping by the wall beside the bar to turn on the switch to the hall. His legs felt like jell-o as he stumbled further, fear rattling his bones. No, no! He had to be intimidating; he couldn't let the thief/murderer know he was scared! "Hello?" he called out meekly, disappointed with just how unthreatening his voice ended up being. He'd half-hoped he'd magically sound threatening and that whoever or whatever it was would get scared and run away-not that they had anywhere to _run _exactly.

"Is someone there?" He whispered, barely able to hear his own voice. The sound had come from this area, and he paused in front of the coat closet. He supposed now it could've been one of the bedrooms but the sound had seemed closer to him than that. However, he wondered why someone chose the coat closet since it was stuffed and not very roomy to be inside of. It didn't really make sense for someone to be in the coat closet, so he could check and worst case, if there was someone elsewhere in his apartment, -he- could hide in the coat closet. With a deep breath, he paused with his quivering hand hovering over the door handle. He should most definitely make a _dash _for the door and not try this. But…

He had to be brave! His hand clutched ahold of the handle, holding his knife high in the air. One deep breath and he opened up the door, immediately screaming bloody murder when he found himself face-to-face with…

_White wings, a bright red robe and a skirt…_

It was definitely a murderous freak; a run away from the Psychiatric ward! What was he going to do? He was yelling at himself mentally to run or stab the guy, yet his body did neither-he was scared _stiff_, staring into a pair of crazed _blood red _depths.

"It's about fucking time you _answered_." The stranger began to chuckle amusedly in a tone that made Ryou's heart palpitate. "I don't think you _understand _how hard it is to find the damn door handle in that disaster of a closet of yours."

* * *

"_Hello_?" Finally, someone was _coming_. Though, he was a little amazed that the person had the guts to come back to the closet like this; he would've thought most people would've ran for the door screaming. He could hear the person's soft, hesitant footsteps. He decided to stay quiet for now and not search for the handle anymore, since jumping out of the closet now was risky anyway. He just _knew _that the human would be holding a weapon, unless they were stupid. Though he couldn't exactly _die _if he got hurt, he could still bleed and more importantly, it would be excruciatingly painful-one would think the dead would be free from physical pain ever again, but Bakura had quickly found that to be quite false.

He tried to step to a corner in case the person opened the door and abruptly flung their weapon forward; he had enough scars on his cheek from close-calls in the past-better to not gain anymore, though he did think they definitely added _character _to him. His bronzed skin and choppy white shoulder-length locks had left him attractive enough, but add a few scars to his face and suddenly, he seemed all the more dangerous and _alluring_.

…Which was _very _affective and a plus up in heaven, where one could sleep around and never worry a single moment about sexual diseases or infections of any sort. Not to mention, the fact that he "helped" pathetic humans find love always got the ladies that much easier. He could tell the person was in front of the door now, making quite the stupid move of stopping. Bakura rolled his eyes, wondering if this person realized that by simply pausing in his action, he made it that much easier for a potential attacker to make their move. He pondered daring to scare the individual and jump out hollering like a crazed man, but decided against it since he didn't know how this boy would react.

He heard a hand on the door and found himself smirking. "Nnn, I hope you're good looking, Ryou," He mumbled quietly to himself. '_Please let this kid be easy to throw off to someone'_. Finally, the kid found his balls and opened up the door, of which, made Bakura _jump_ for various reasons. Not only was this Ryou unbelievably _cute, _but he was also incredibly moronic. Diabound hadn't _moved _and Ryou had started to scream.

He found himself laughing once the initial shock wore off, stepping in front of the door to face the boy. His gaze faltered on the knife, knowing quite well that the boy wouldn't be able to do a damn thing with it, despite what the human might have been thinking at that very moment, if he was even thinking. "It's about fucking time you _answered_." '_Because that closet is fucking cramped and it hurts my ugly wings to be trapped in such a small space.' "_I don't think you _understand _how hard it is to find the damn door handle in that disaster of a closet of yours."

"W-What do you want from me!" Ryou squeaked, hand still trembling as he held the knife above his own shoulder. Diabound found himself laughing harder, wondering if he was supposed to be scared. He felt tears come to his eyes, lifting a hand to wipe at them as he stepped from the closet, using his shoulder to push Ryou out of the way.

"Gee, I don't know; your _soul_," He mocked, snorting as the other stumbled and pressed his back against the opposite wall, staring at Diabound as if he were waving a gun in the teenager's face.

"What..a-are…" Ryou's face was devoid of color, still continuing with that ineffective knife handling.

"You know, boy," Diabound laughed amusedly, stepping in front of the boy. Ryou closed his eyes, free hand settling on his thumping heart. What was going to happen to him? Ryou was so certain this was going to be his last day on earth because why else would he be seeing a horribly frightening, handsome creep standing in front of him? And he still couldn't make a run for it-his body was holding him back! The stranger was drawing closer and he was stiff.

Diabound's sun kissed fingers reached up slowly. Ryou pressed himself further against the wall, as if it would help him get away. His eyes snapped open, giving Diabound the most hostile glance he could muster-which was still more a deer-in-the-headlights look. "Get away from me…whatever you are! If its money you want, I'll give it to you, just leave me alone! P-Please!"

"Money? What kind of moron would break into an apartment if it was money they were seeking?" Well this was definitely proving to be one of Diabound's most interesting clients yet, thanks to Ryou's jokes-or what Diabound _thought _of as jokes. He moved closer, ignoring the knife still. "I don't want anything you have to offer boy-unless maybe you're a good lay," Diabound uttered crudely, grinning. Ryou definitely looked scared now, making Diabound wonder if he had said the wrong thing-now that he thought about it, he supposed it sounded like he was about to rape the boy. Oops.

"I-You won't touch me, you freak!" Ryou demanded, though he sounded quite uncertain of that. Diabound was barely a foot away and as of yet, Ryou had done nothing with his weapon.

"Don't flatter yourself; you're not my type." Diabound frowned, eyelids lowering. "Now get a hold of yourself, you moron, and realize I am _not _here to attack, nor rob you." His hand slowly reached up, finger pads settling against Ryou's bony wrist. Ryou stared at him unsurely, yet the teenager still didn't move. His hand gently brought down Ryou's hand, the boy's soft eyes wandering to Diabound's wrist. He stared at his shaking arm in Diabound's hand, jaw quivering.

"I…" His eyes lifted, staring at the strange man in front of him. "don't understand. If you're not here to kill me or take my things, why are you in my apartment?" Ryou's eyes traveled to the wings that propelled from Diabound's back worriedly. "And why…uhm…"

Diabound blinked, realizing what Ryou was staring at. "Fuck," he hissed. He let go of Ryou's arm now that it was at Ryou's side, easily snatching the knife from him. Ryou looked frightened again for a second, but eased when he saw that the man's hand instead went to his pocket. When it came out, the knife was gone, and instead, a strange cell phone-like device came out. The man frowned and pressed a button on the device, and before Ryou's eyes…

The _wings _disappeared completely. "Wha-what the…" Ryou's eyes were bulging from his head once more, and all Diabound could do was grin.

"Your wish is being granted, isn't it? Why do you look so unhappy?" Diabound's arms folded over his exposed, built chest confidently. His head tilted, awaiting Ryou's answer. Didn't the boy get it? Why else would Diabound or anyone want to waste their time on some random teenage guy?

"W-Wish…?" Ryou repeated to himself, blinking ignorantly. He stared hard at Diabound, hoping he would continue. Granting a wish-but that was impossible! Ryou had never in his life wished for some strange man with wings to jump out of his closet and scare the crap out of him. Surely, this person had to be insane? Maybe if Ryou just kept calm and tried to talk to the male, he could figure out where this male really belonged and get him back to the hospital-as long as Ryou was cordial.

Ignorant to Ryou's thoughts, Diabound continued to study Ryou, eyes lowering to read the text on Ryou's sweatshirt. The mid-grey hoodie read 'Fishing Expedition 2003' in bold dark blue print. Diabound's eyebrow lifted curiously, examining over Ryou once more. He was tall and lanky, and looked as if he barely had a muscle in his body. His face was thin and proportionate, with rosy cheeks that sunk in slightly from what Diabound guessed was malnutrition-after all, it looked as if the boy hardly ate. He had round, innocent chocolate eyes that reminded him of a child, and luminous long milky strands that fell to his mid biceps. Now that Diabound thought about it…

"Are you really a guy?" Ryou's eyelids lowered, sending the strange male a reproachful look.

"_Yes_," He snapped back, suddenly irritated with the stranger. How dare he break into his house and ask such blatantly rude questions! "I really am a guy and I would like to know _why _you are in my house." Ryou eyed the male expectantly, waiting for an answer; so much for "cordial", but Ryou couldn't help it! If there was ever a question he hated being asked, it was that one. He didn't even _look_ female, not really. Not to mention that was one of the first questions out of that _thing's_ mouth-it wasn't often Ryou found himself disliking a person, but _wow_, that question alone ignited a fire within Ryou.

Diabound wasn't one for obedience. Instead of answering Ryou like the boy demanded, Diabound took his time, scanning the hallway walls. There were pictures hung in boring wooden frames and a cheap knock-off painting of what looked like Big Ben-not all that interesting to Diabound.

Ryou felt uneasy as he watched the man dawdle, crimson depths washing over his family portraits. Ryou frowned, eyeing the male's arrogant smirk, having the feeling that within his head, the man was mocking their family. Ryou blinked, surprised when the man had stepped away from him, instead heading over to the door, where the largest of the portraits was hung; a large print of his family that was taken when he had been eight-years-old. His mother was posed sitting down with Ryou's sister on her lap, her arms embraced around her. Ryou was down on his knees, leaning against his mom's leg, his father's hands on his shoulders. They were all staring into the camera, smiling so happily and this stranger was _staring _at it, picking apart _Ryou's _picture in that psychotic head of his, as if he was better than that.

"Ahh…I see, I see…" Ryou glared at the man as he spoke so quietly, still eyeing the portrait. Ryou crossed his arms, moving closer to the male timidly. He was avoiding Ryou's questions, further agitating Ryou. Diabound turned his head around, looking calm as he gazed to Ryou's face, unfazed at the dark look the boy was sending him. "This is your family, hmm?" He lifted his hand, pointing to the little girl in his mother's lap. "You look so cute in that dress." Ryou's eyes widened, lips parting to protest. Diabound quickly held up his hand, snickering. "I am just kidding, you prude. Anyways, I don't know why you're looking at me like that." Diabound frowned, eyes staring into Ryou's. "I would think such a kind deed would be praised-not treated with such _hurtful _looks."

Ryou's heart raced in his chest at the look the man was giving him. He felt uneasy with the way the man was looking at him, so he turned away, staring off to the side. "What good deed? Last time I checked, breaking in to someone's house was an offense! I don't understand what you're talking about!" Ryou protested, shaking his head. Diabound laughed, turning away from the male to go explore the rest of the apartment.

He left Ryou standing there, walking out into the living room. There was an oversized suede emerald sofa, which Diabound quickly lingered to. On one side of the sofa was side table and in front of the couch, a matching glass coffee table, where magazines and books were left scattered upon it, along with a remote. In front of the coffee table was the entertainment center that housed a good sized TV, and other electronics like game consoles and a DVD player.

"Aren't…aren't you going to answer me?" Ryou piped, stalking Diabound into the living room. Diabound decided to make himself at home, flopping onto the nice cushy couch. He grabbed the fleece blanket that sat atop a cushion, rolling it up and placing in behind his head as a pillow, since both pillows for the couch were on the opposite end.

"Hmm? I thought I already did. A little birdy came and whispered your deepest desire in my ear, and here I am," Diabound explained easily. Was he not speaking in the same language as Ryou? He gazed over to the TV screen, smirking as a lovely young Asian women danced on the screen in a skimpy outfit. "She's smoking!" He hissed, eyes lighting up. If only Ryou were a female, or at the least, dressed like the Japanese star on the television.

"My deepest desire?" Ryou asked, exasperated as he shook his head. He glared at the male, then turned his attention to the TV. He didn't know why, but hearing the male say that and look so comfortable on his couch only made him angrier. Who did this person think they were, just coming in here and taking over Ryou's living room? "Well…" He gritted out, tapping his foot upon the hardwood floor. "I changed my mind just now, so it is safe for you to go." Hopefully that was enough of a hint for the man to take. Whatever this psycho was talking about, Ryou wanted _no _part in it.

"Oh, did you?" Diabound turned around to find Ryou standing behind the couch, large eyes watching Diabound unhappily. "You changed your mind fast considering only a few minutes ago, you wished on that star for someone to love you-though I have to tell you, that is a pretty far-fetched wish with how _rude _you are."

"W-Wait…" Ryou gasped, mouth dropping open. His hands fell from his chest, one quivering as it came to cover his mouth. "How…did you know…were you listening to me talk from inside?" Ryou asked softly, though he knew that was quite impossible. He'd shut the door behind himself and there was no _way _the man could've _heard _that wish from inside.

"Trust me, I have more interesting things to do with myself than _listen _to you harp," Diabound answered, head falling back to watch the TV. He began to bob his head, rather liking the song that was playing. "Just think of it this way, Ryou-"

"Wait!" Ryou cried, staring at the man in disbelief. "I never told you my name! H-How did you know it? Are you a psychic or something?"

Diabound snorted, shooting up from the couch to stare at the teenager in disbelief. "Are you really that stupid kid? No, I'm not a fucking psychic but like I was TRYING to explain." He cleared his throat, sticking his nose up in a dignified manner. "I am a guardian of the cupid division." Ryou blinked cluelessly at Diabound, still not getting it. Diabound's eyes rolled. "In other words, I _am _cupid and I am here to find you someone to fuck. Do you get it now?"

"No," Ryou said simply, hand moving to cup his own cheek. "Cupid…but there's no way. I mean, how…could someone like _you _be cupid?" Diabound smirked, shrugging his shoulders. He gave the boy a devious glance and sighed, moving to stand up from the couch.

"Well fine, since you don't believe me, I guess I might as well not waste my time with you. Besides…" He went to his pocket to produce his device, pressing a button to get to his e-mail. He began to walk to the door, peering over his shoulder to eye Ryou. "I still have two other places to go out to tonight so I guess I'll be going then." He looked to the front, and headed for the door.

Ryou blinked, torn in two directions now. He could stay and stick with his logical side, that the person in his house was some weird creep who escaped a mental hospital and could _not _possibly have been magic, nor have been an angel…

Or…

He could at least try to _believe_ in the man's words and see where this went. The man had wings that disappeared and had mysteriously appeared in Ryou's closet, not to mention he knew of Ryou's wish and his first name. Wasn't that at least a little bit of evidence? Though Ryou was scared, a small part of him thought this might be real and that part was growing bigger by the moment. Should he let the male go or see where this went, at the very least? '_I really am an idiot, aren't I?_'

"Wait!" Ryou yelped, running after Diabound as the male's hand reached for the door. He lunged forward and grabbed a hold of Diabound's hand, surprising them both. Ryou's fingers were surprisingly _cold _on Diabound's, making him wonder if the pale boy at his side was really a zombie; Diabound didn't come in contact with many humans but the ones he did touch? He couldn't remember them being so _icy _to touch.

Diabound eyed their hands, and slowly let his gaze linger upwards, settling on Ryou's surprised eyes. Ryou blushed slightly and pulled his hand away, bowing forward slightly. "S-Sorry, I, err…" Ryou licked his lips anxiously, shyly gazing to the male's face once more. "I don't…know if I believe you…but I want to." He frowned, standing up tall once again. "I don't understand though; why…would I be picked to be helped?"

Diabound didn't know why, but he found himself scanning Ryou once more. He had somehow known Ryou wouldn't really refuse him and would beg him to stay, but still-well, it was weird-that is, Ryou was. Diabound let that thought slip and smirked carelessly, turning around to lean his back against the door. "Because someone felt sorry for you, isn't that apparent?" That summed it up pretty well. Tons of people wished for help with love but only the most pitiful were actually heard; normal people could usually settle things on their own.

Ryou looked surprised by that answer. His eyes fell to the ground submissively, rolling on the balls of his heels. "You…felt sorry for me?" Could that have possibly meant that… Ryou's ears grew hot, wondering if what he thought was true. But how could that be? He wasn't gay and had never shown any interest in males so why would one be sent _just _for him? That was too weird-god or someone, whoever it was…

Did they expect him to fall in _love _with…this man? His heart clattered in his chest, every inch of his body growing warm. This man with his exotic skin, mysterious bloody eyes and the scars upon his cheek-why was Ryou thinking like _this_? Should he _ask_? He knew he shouldn't, but he just had to get it out.

"Hey!" Diabound countered, "Don't put those _nasty _words in my mouth!" He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I don't give a damn what happens to you-this is simply my job; one of the assholes in charge heard your wish, and then the lazy bastard sent me to grant it for you. Got it?"

Diabound swore Ryou looked slightly disappointed by that answer. That was just stupid though; why would it matter if he cared or not? He was still going to see the boy's wish through because he _had _no other choice. While he had no personal interest in Ryou, he did have an interest in keeping his job-and more than that, his bed. "I…see." Though it was still quite apparent to Diabound that Ryou really _didn't _understand it.

"So…you're granting me…my wish, right?" Ryou fidgeted uncertainly, eyes set on the floor.

Diabound blinked, giving the boy a bizarre look. "Are you deaf? Didn't I just tell you that was why I was here?" Now he was the one growing irritated.

"Well…" Ryou found himself chewing his lip nervously, eyes slowly glancing up to look upon the stranger. "I…wasn't sure if maybe you _were _my wish or…uhm."

"_W-What_?" Diabound choked out, eyes panicked. He felt goose bumps rise on his arms, unsure if he'd heard Ryou right. "You thought…I might _be _your wish as in, I might be the one who'd fall in-"

Ryou's face was beet red, signifying Diabound's every word was true. "I-I mean! How stupid of me!" Ryou laughed sheepishly, avoiding the male's stare. "I was just wanting to be reassured b-because, I most definitely, would not ever, ever want that! I mean…" '_You couldn't date an angel; people would look at you weird. Ryou, are you sure you aren't just imagining this altogether?' _"You're a guy!" He blurted out, as if that was the _only _thing stopping them from getting together.

Diabound's gaze hardened for a moment. An old feeling he remembered well built up inside of him, reminding him once _more _of his fate. The words first said to him 3000 years ago echoed in his head as they did every now and again. "_To make others happy but never truly be happy yourself." _He laughed, though it was much more spiteful than he had meant for it to sound. "You're right, you are _stupid_." Diabound looked away from the boy. He pushed past the male as he walked back out to the living room.

Ryou blinked, eyeing the male's back with wide, regretful eyes. He had known it was a dumb question but was it just his imagination or had that creature almost looked…_sad_? He stood there, at a loss for words. If it wasn't that man, then who was it that man was going to help him find?

Diabound's eyes traveled to the bar, and just over that, there was the stove which contained a steaming pan sitting atop it, water bubbling over the pan atop it. "Were…you cooking something?" Diabound asked, changing the subject. Ryou yelped, quickly dashing forward.

"Oh no! I forgot!" Because Ryou was so scatter-brained and foolish, he ended up running haphazardly, completely missing Diabound's strong leg in his way. His leg collided against it, making Ryou gasp. Just as he was certain he was going to fall down onto the wooded floor, a pair of bronze arms caught his measly form, holding him in a painfully tight way against the male's chest. It crushed Ryou's ribs and hurt quite a bit, yet…Ryou's face was mere inches away from the stranger's. The angel's thick, sooty lashes were lowered over kohl-lined eyes, eyes that were staring at Ryou as if he were the most idiotic person on the entire planet of Earth. He felt so moronic and goofy on the inside, stomach flopping around in him like a fish out of water. It hurt to breathe and he could see the amusement in the male's eyes; the way that man was only seconds away from laughing, lips curved slightly upward in an almost smile and all Ryou could think was, '_damn_' because…

He'd never felt so brain-dead and _warm_ in his life, body held onto so tightly. The man, as Ryou guessed, began to laugh at him, quickly pulling away from Ryou's body. Ryou barely caught himself but was thankful he did. "Not very graceful, are we idiot?" Finally, his brain was coming back and he gasped again, remembering his pan and dinner. This time, he didn't stumble. He felt foolish though when he gazed down into his pan, finding that most of the water had evaporated now, since he had left it sitting for so long.

He groaned and took the pan off of the oven. Now what was he going to do? He didn't feel that comfortable cooking with the angel in his house but he was _so _hungry. His stomach was growling like a lion from not eating all day. Unbeknownst to Ryou, Diabound had once again made his way back to the couch, flopping onto it. He had the remote in his hand and was flipping through channels while Ryou had his food crisis, trying to figure out what he should do.

Ryou sighed heavily, turning from his pan to the TV. His eyes lowered as he found the channels changing thanks to the menace currently huddled on his napping area. Well, it didn't seem like the angel was going to be leaving any time soon and angels probably ate too, right? An idea came to him, and he wandered back out to the living room. "Do…you like pizza?" Diabound blinked, dropping the remote to shoot up from the couch to eye Ryou. Ryou laughed nervously, feeling lightheaded. "I mean, you do _eat _right?" And speaking of which…

"I…still don't know your name."

Diabound found himself staring at Ryou again. He snorted and turned away back to the show he'd settled on. "My name is Diabound and of course I fucking eat." He smirked slightly to himself, resting his elbow on the couch arm, cheek placed within his palm. "Now hurry and go order some and come back because like I told you, I _am _on a time schedule."

Ryou found himself gaping again at how crude this man-Diabound-could be. On second thought, maybe he'd order a _personal _pizza and eat right in front of his uninvited guest's face. He glared at the back of the man's head because he knew quite well that he could never be so mean-unfortunately. Sighing, he rolled his eyes and went to his phone, trying to remember the number for Pizza Hut.

* * *

"So…" Ryou uttered softly, eyes wandered around the living room in a timid manner. He'd just ordered the pizza, which was a supreme because he didn't know what someone-or some_thing -_ like Diabound would prefer. His eyes finally came to their prey, the obscure lump on his couch that looked a little _too _comfortable to be working. He felt awkward just standing there, but wasn't sure what to do with himself. He eyed the couch longingly, knowing he'd feel less weird if he had a place to sit.

Sighing as the male laughed at the people on TV, Ryou rolled his eyes and decided to sit on the opposite couch arm where Diabound's head was not rested. Walking behind the couch so as to not get in the way of the man's TV show (though begrudgingly, he really wanted to), he sat himself lightly down on the edge, turning to face the male.

Diabound was grinning at the TV, fully ignoring Ryou's presence-or he was until he looked up to find Ryou sitting at the other end of the couch, staring at him. Diabound's grin quickly fell, eyeing the boy irritably. "What are you lookin' at?" He turned away to the TV, waving his hand dismissively. "Don't you have something else to do? I'm trying to watch this show. It's fucking hilarious!"

"Uhm." Ryou frowned, eyelids lowering as he glared at the man. He tried to keep his cool, but was quickly failing. Shouldn't this _Cupid _have been more interested in Ryou, his work, than some television program about doctors? "Aren't…you going to tell me how you're going to…do whatever it is you're going to do?" Ryou found his cheeks warming slightly, glancing to the TV. He raised a silvery brow, head tilting at the characters on the screen. "I mean…" He tried to gather his thoughts, not wanting to say the wrong thing. Ryou smiled small to himself, curling his toes within his socks. "What are we looking for?"

…Not that it mattered, because Diabound was _still _not focused on him. The man laughed loudly, slapping upper thigh-he couldn't help himself! This show was a gem; much too good to turn away from. "O-Oh my god! Th-these humans are fucking crazy! I wish we got this up there!"

"…Dia…bound?" Ryou called awkwardly, the man's name in his mouth foreign on his tongue. He turned to watch the man again, finding him quite oblivious to Ryou yet _again. _ Ryou huffed, folding his arms over his chest. "Diabound." This time he said it more firmly, eyebrows furrowing as he stared at the man impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah," Diabound muttered, eyes not daring to move from the TV. "I'll get to it eventually."

"Eventually? But…I have things to do," Ryou tried to explain. "I really want to talk about it now." Now Ryou was just irritated. Diabound was so wrapped up in the show, Ryou was certain his words were going in one of the male's ears and out the other. '_But he won't listen to me! What can I do?' _Ryou eyed the TV, feeling at a loss. What could he do to get the man's attention away from that TV? He was about to give up and just go start on his homework because Diabound was obviously too allured by that hunk of junk, just like everyone else in the world.

…Which made him wonder how old Diabound _was_, anyways. If he was an angel…he had to be old, right? Not to mention, his attire was rather strange. Did everyone in heaven dress like that or just Diabound-and more importantly, was Diabound even _from _heaven? He was so unpolished and rough on the edges; Ryou didn't understand how someone like that could've been a _saint_!

"Wanna get me something to drink?" Diabound asked, lifting a hand behind his head. "I'm pretty damn thirsty from my journey." As if his journey had taken him anytime at all.

Ryou was about to fall into the male's trap, mouth opening to absently say _yes_-but then he asked himself…

_Why should he_? If Diabound wouldn't comply to his wishes, he wouldn't comply to the man's either. "Oh, I'll get you a drink," Ryou hissed, a conniving idea dawning in his head. He smirked and stood up, glowering at Diabound.

"Soda. And if you don't have some, you should probably go get some." Ryou was about to go and knock that man in the head, but decided on something else much more effective and less dangerous for himself.

"Oh, _anything _for you." Ryou laughed mentally and instead of heading for the kitchen, went to the entertainment center's side, where the surge protector was. Diabound finally took notice of Ryou, eyes turning from the TV because of a commercial, to the young male's form.

"What are you doing?" He asked absently, eyes falling back to his entertainment. Ryou bent over and flicked a switch on the cord, making the TV immediately go black.

"W-What! What the hell did you do!" Diabound cried, sitting up immediately to eye the young male venomously. "I was watching that!"

"Oh, I know." Ryou smiled evilly. He stood up and stretched his arms above his head. "And that is exactly _why _I did that. I want you to answer my questions now!" Ryou demanded, setting a hand on his slim hip. "Then you can watch TV and do whatever you want to."

"Oh?" Diabound folded his arms over his chest, glaring at Ryou. "I'm sorry, I didn't _realize _I was your slave and was supposed to answer when summoned." Ryou grumbled, shaking his head. He hadn't meant it like that!

"No, _no!_" Ryou sighed, form slowly falling to the floor. He sank down onto his behind, sitting cross-legged. "I'm just…" And wait, why was he feeling _bad _for being rude to Diabound? Diabound was the one who had broken in and entered, and was now taking over his house! "I want to know how it is you're going to help me! You're not even doing anything!"

"Well, gee." Diabound huffed, eyes rolling. "What the fuck do you want me to do, kid? Wave my "magic" finger and have your gay lover immediately appear before you? Obviously it doesn't _work _like that."

"That isn't what I meant either!" Ryou cried, mirroring the man, arms folding defensively. "Well…" His eyes widened. He didn't really know _what _to expect. In the stories he'd heard, Cupid shot the prospective lovers with arrows. He eyed Diabound's form, seeing no weapon of any sort-in fact, he hadn't seen the male with anything save that strange cell phone-thing. "What do you have to do? I don't understand."

"Of course you don't-that is why it is _my _work and not yours."

"I know that but you're being difficult!" Ryou's arms dropped, a hand lifting to press against his own forehead in frustration. "Am I supposed to do something to help you? Do you just poison someone with a love potion? What do you even do?"

Diabound closed his eyes, chin tilting upwards. "Well if you're going to be like that, you little shit, maybe it is just too _difficult _for you to grasp at all."

"What?" Ryou blinked, annoyed expression falling. He looked to Diabound pitifully, shoulders sinking. "I…" He had to get a hold of himself. He thought back on the things he said and felt guilty because he was being rude, probably ruder than Diabound was being to him. The male was here to help him, after all, and perhaps he really did have a long journey here and needed some time to unwind. Ryou was so curious though how it would all work out, he couldn't help himself! His head fell forward slightly, feeling disappointed in himself. "I don't mean…to be mean…or anything."

Diabound's eyes opened slowly, finding Ryou looking dejected, sitting there sulking to himself in self-pity all of a sudden. What the hell? Just a second ago, he had looked ready to come and attack Diabound; talk about a personality defect. Diabound eased back in his seat, slumping into the cushion. "Mean?" Diabound snorted, eyeing the kid mundanely. "Like you could _ever _do anything to upset me, you little freak. I'm a little too passive and I've been dead a little too long to care about stupid human emotions."

Ryou's eyes lifted, scanning Diabound in wonder. "How…long have you been…" The word dead seemed too blatant for Ryou. "Deceased?"

"Huh?" Diabound blinked, giving Ryou an odd look. "Isn't that a weird word for someone your age to use?" Diabound dismissed that, shrugging. "I forgot the exact number. 3000 and something. After 3 or 4 centuries, you kind-of stop caring much."

"Wow!" Ryou gasped, a hand pressed against his heart in amazement. "That long, really?" He stared at Diabound as if examining fossils at a museum. How was that possible? _3000 _years? It was very hard for Ryou to believe, especially with the way Diabound acted. He would've pictured someone that old to…well, be more _regal _or something. Diabound seemed so _young _and feisty, as if he had a whole life before him. He wasn't serene or tranquil like he would've expected the dead to be-and he definitely was _not _sweet or especially caring. "But you look so young!" Which meant that Diabound had been _young _when he'd died.

Ryou's smile fell a little, the astonishment in his eyes quickly vanishing. "You look…so young…" And that made Ryou _sad._

Diabound knew the look on Ryou's face all too well and quickly turned his eyes away, avoiding it. "Yeah well," Diabound stared at the wall emotionlessly. "It was 3000 years ago, moron; people barely lived to 40. I made it halfway, so in this day and age, it is like I was about 50 when I died." Ryou watched him with soft eyes, giving a small nod. He supposed that was true, yet…

20, even then, still seemed too premature. It made him wonder about Diabound's life, and what he'd done to come to such a fate. And then he noticed the scars of the man's cheek, and his curiosity grew. He wanted to ask; his entire being was dying to know-but he felt like he shouldn't. It definitely wasn't his business and he wasn't sure how the man would react. "I suppose…you're right," Ryou commented, smiling uneasily. He stared at the hardwood floor beneath him, hand falling to let a finger dangle along a scratch in the wood idly.

"Well, I _know_ I'm right. Anyways, it's not fucking important; thousands die every day and anyway, back to why I'm here." Ryou found it odd how quickly Diabound tried to change the subject, but wasn't about to press on and tread into deeper waters. Diabound sighed, peering at Ryou. "What do you even _want _in a person?"

"Want…like personality-wise, looks-wise?" Ryou tilted his head.

"Mh'm, both. How old do you want this homo to be, etc, etc." Diabound peered around the room boredly, awaiting Ryou's pathetic self-evaluation.

"Wait-" Ryou gasped, remembering what Diabound had implied only a few minutes ago. Ryou hadn't corrected him then because he'd been distracted with something else but he certainly was not gay! "I'm not into males; not at all." '_Though, I don't think I'm into girls either._' He felt confused inside-just because he'd never found a girl he liked didn't make him gay, right? It just made him…confused. And weird.

…Right? He told himself he didn't and refused to not believe that.

Diabound's lips curved downward. "_Yes_ you do, I can _tell," _Diabound said bluntly, refusing to argue on the issue.

"How do you know?" Ryou countered, shaking his head in disbelief. "You don't even know me! Besides!" He began. "I've never liked a man a day in my life so I _can't _be gay." Of course, somehow Diabound had obviously figured out things about him through some strange manner. Ryou's eyes widened; what if Diabound's powers ran deeper than Ryou thought and it was possible that the man could read into Ryou's mind? His heart raced in his chest, finding that a little frightening to think of. He wondered if anyone Diabound had ever helped had found the man a blessing-though he wasn't nearly as scary as the first few minutes of seeing him, it certainly was quite daunting to have something dead and _visible _in front of you.

"Well, obviously you're having love trouble because _you _don't know what you want in the first place, moron," Diabound said straightforwardly, not bothering to sugar coat his words for the boy-not that he ever did for anyone.

"What!" Ryou exclaimed, growing irritated again. "That isn't true! I just haven't found the right girl! A-And, I, I just!"

"I've heard it time and time before." Diabound shook his head, dipping his hand into his pocket. He grabbed out his communication device, peering over to Ryou. He gazed down at the screen, fingers pressing at the little buttons to get to a certain program. Ryou was about to protest, but Diabound looked up and gave him a simple look, reading something along the lines of, "save it." "Now that we have that settled out," Diabound cleared his throat, fingers resting on his little mini keyboard. "Start talking. What do you want?" Diabound stared intently, waiting for Ryou to spit it out already.

"I-I thought you said I didn't know what I wanted," Ryou snapped back, suddenly feeling a little defiant. "So if I don't know, how can I tell you?" Ryou crossed his arms frigidly, glaring at the man who still looked a little too at home on his couch.

Diabound, instead of being annoyed or surprised by Ryou's snippy answer, simply chortled and set his device aside once more. "I am glad you finally see it my way then. You are so helpless in this fucking field, you don't even know what you like." A crooked smirk dawned on the man's lips, eyeing Ryou amusedly. "In fact…I bet you haven't even _kissed_ anyone, have you fairy prince?"

"What!" Ryou snarled, nails beginning to dig at his arms anxiously, holding himself a little tighter than he even realized. "H-How is that even relevant to what we're supposed to be talking about!" However, at least that meant Diabound couldn't read into his entire life history-that was at least slightly relieving.

"Well isn't it obvious? If you haven't done anything by this age…" Diabound lifted his tanned fingers to his chin, drumming upon it thoughtfully. "I suppose that just means you're spent or else simply hideous! Who would want to be with a squeaky _clean _little dweeb like you?" Ryou's mouth dropped, eyebrows quickly furrowing agitatedly. How dare that-! Just because he hadn't had a single, pathetic kiss didn't make him a troll, nor did it make him completely unfit to date!

…Err. At least, he hoped it didn't. His expression filled with worry, eyes turning away from Diabound. People weren't really that cruel, were they? He knew he was socially retarded in many ways and that not having a kiss by this late in his teenage years was a little _sad_ but did it really make him unfit for anyone? "I…" Ryou began, blushing slightly. "I am _not_ that hopeless."

"Oh really?" Diabound purred, giving the boy a toothy grin. "You certainly don't _sound _too certain of yourself, little prince. But I suppose if you really are worried that you are no good-and certainly, you should be worried-_I _would always be willing to lend you my tainted lips if you didn't want to be seen as such a pansy."

"Wh-" Was it just Ryou, or was that perverted man really offering what Ryou thought? Ryou gulped, glaring at the floor beneath him. There was no way that man would offer that-noone could've been so stupid and such a complete jack ass!

"Well…" Diabound laughed, elbow pressed onto the couch arm, head rolling into his palm. "What are you waiting for, _baby_." He began to make a smooching noise with his lips, sneering at the poor boy. "I am here and ready."

"You…" Ryou cursed underneath his breath. He shook his head, giving an exasperated sigh. His arms fell from around him, a single fist clenched. He had the urge to take a hit at the complete _pig _on his couch but knew it was best not to take such a risk. His hits were not very effective in causing pain and therefore, were pretty useless-not to mention the other side of the story, in which, if he so much as _tried _to touch the angel, he had not idea what the lunatic being would do back. It was so infuriating though! How could someone with such…such _disregard_ for love and human nature in general be _cupid_? Were the higher powers really so stupid that they did not see that the job was unfit for such a complete…

Ryou hated to think bad things about people, but _wow_, there was just no question about it; Diabound was a royal _asshole_ and Ryou was certain it was not love he was going to find in working with the evil angel, but complete chaos. Ryou was frightened to delve deeper into this situation and yet, there was still that small piece of him, no bigger than a lost _pearl_ at the bottom of the ocean that just had to _know_. What if…despite the man's obnoxious ways, he really could _help _Ryou feel less _lonely_?

"Are a complete genius?" Diabound finished Ryou's sentence with utmost confidence, still grinning in an eerie way at the boy. Ryou felt his cheeks puff up, each word of the man's getting him more and more _flustered_ and annoyed. "I know, little prince. You can't tell me a single thing about me I don't already know," He sighed heavily, almost in a dazed, dreamy manner. "I've had thousands of years to do _soul _searching, so to speak."

"Then why are you still such…a…" Ryou gritted his teeth, unsure if he should utter his true choice of words.

"A…handsome, elusive being?" Diabound howled in laughter, once again easily forgetting about the whole point of being here. Talking about _himself _had always been one of his favorite past times and he never passed up a chance to do just that.

"No!" Ryou snapped, suddenly springing to his feet. He threw his hands up in the air, deciding he gave up. How on _earth _could he ever work with someone who was so…_full _of themselves and nothing else? "A dick! A complete and utter _bastard_!" He huffed and puffed and stared at Diabound in his darkest manner, alerting the angel that he should be on his guard. And perhaps, if Diabound actually thought Ryou was hostile and rabid, he would've done something more than just laugh at Ryou's response-which only made Ryou irate. He was ready to give this up and _push_ that damned cupid out of his front door!

"Like I said darling fairy prince…" He dragged out his words in his lulling, abysmal tone that felt as if it tickled Ryou's ear drums every time the male so much as bellowed one sound. Ryou's ears grew warm, eyes hardening as they stared at the creature on his couch who was _still_ making fun of him. His mouth opened to retort, yet he was so flabbergasted by Diabound that he was unable to convey exactly what he wanted to holler at the man, a man who was difficult to an unimaginable extent. Diabound sat up straight, tucking his feet in closer to his behind, dynamical fire-like eyes stuck on Ryou's frustrated, skinny form. He smiled a smile that seemed a little too wise for someone who had such an immature cluster of choice words. Ryou found goosebumps forming on his arms, his mouth going dry as he found his eyes staring straight into Diabound's profound stare. "You _cannot_ tell me something I don't already know."

Ryou wasn't sure why he found Diabound's words so striking; he felt lost in them, trying to decipher exactly what those words meant in place with that strange expression on the angel's face. Where sheer irritation had bubbled minutes ago, a foreign, indistinct feeling burned, giving Ryou the weirdest thoughts he'd ever had. Instead of continuing to utter curses at the man who dared to call him such insulting things like _fairy prince_, he found himself wobbly, stumbling towards his couch which seemed so _small_ at that point in time. He bit his tongue and nervously sat down at the opposite end, though even that end seemed too close. '_Ryou, what are you doing_?' He thought, feeling so confused as he found himself staring toward the man's dark, calloused knees. '_I don't know what I'm doing. I…want to… He is being a jerk to me; I should most definitely stand up for myself and not let him win this!_'

But Diabound was already staring at him in a knowing manner, arms folding over his chest proudly. He scanned Ryou's bowed head, feeling somewhat like a king-a position he felt he always had _deserved_. Ryou had so easily succumbed to him, the strange boy so ferocious only moments ago seated on the couch beside him suddenly giving off a very pensive vibe. His brow quirked as his eyes traveled from the pristine, almost too white hairs that fell from Ryou's scalp to the boy's shaky, all-too-thin knees. He was so small for his height and at first sight, gave off such a rickity, spineless presence. Ryou was a boy with a handsome face and eyes that seemed too sad and old for his tender age. Ryou was so easily forgotten in Diabound's eyes-if he'd never come face-to-face with Ryou-walking past him on any street at any time of day, he'd have never noticed Ryou because it seemed like Ryou didn't _want _to be noticed. And what could be harder than that? If Ryou didn't want to be seen, why would anyone else want to see him? Ryou was so unconfident and what could've been less attractive than that?

It wasn't often Diabound felt _guilt _when he spotted a person's weaknesses. He usually brushed it off and didn't give them a second thought because though he was involved, he wasn't _really_. The way he often helped people was impersonally, in a way they never knew he even existed. Ryou was not the first he revealed himself to, but he was definitely the first Diabound was forced to care about. Diabound had to find Ryou a love and a _perfect _one, one that could withstand time and even Ryou's demure attitude. But love could only do so much, couldn't it? Ryou could fall in love and still be filled with self-hate and as long as their was that hate, because Diabound had seen it time and _time _again, it would _tear _every relationship of Ryou's apart.

If he wanted to fix Ryou, he had to…

_Fix Ryou._ Oddly, Diabound felt empowered-not only was he going to find this boy his homo match, but…

He was going to _find _Ryou…_Ryou._ Because fuck, it was just too depressing to be in the presence of someone who was so submissive and sad and didn't even _try _to put up a fight. The only question now was how _was _he going to do that, exactly? He contemplated this for a moment, ignoring for a time the pessimistic boy on the couch who kept taking shy glances his way every now and again, as if waiting for permission to speak. He supposed he'd have to do this guerrilla style and ambush this conflict-_tomorrow_…

Tomorrow, he'd drag Ryou out of his apartment during the day, and he'd simply _force _the boy onto people and find the boy people to go on dates with. Of course, the idea of taking someone outside and simply _tossing_ them someone's way, then forcing them to ask that person out was a little unconventional and he was certain Ryou would protest but…

A devilish smirk twisted on the angel's lips. Ryou had no choice; he'd asked for his help fair and square and Diabound was going to do _just _that. He was going to make Ryou figure out at least _some _things he did and did not like, so it was actually possible for Diabound to _find _Ryou a perfect match. He snatched up his device beside him and started to maneuver his way into his day-planner section, in which, he typed to himself to be up at the _brink _of dawn to come back to this house and put Operation: Fairy Prince into effect. He also checked the time on his planner. "Shit," He hissed, seeing that he had already been here a little longer than he had planned. His e-mail box was flashing with another assignment; Ryou was not his _only _priority tonight. He rolled his eyes, not thrilled with the idea of having to deal with someone else in the same night.

"What..?" Ryou piped softly, leaning back into the couch to bring his knees up on the cushion and into his chest. "Is something…" Ryou began to ask but stopped, wondering if it was even any of his business-though it appeared it didn't matter, because the angel on his couch was currently glowering at the weird cell phone-thing in his hand like he was about to break it in half.

"Domino city, Japan. _Mal-ik Ishtar_." Mal…ik? Ick? He screwed up his face, actually taking the time to read the small description of this person-usually he avoided reading any of the profiles, save the name and address. "_Lives with his sister, slightly problematic-_wait, only _slightly_?" His eyes widened, suddenly cursing in his mind at the screen. Whenever these profiles said things like _slightly _or may be…

It was usually a definite and to the _extreme_ because angels were forgiving and did not like to attribute bad personality traits to people. Not only because an extremely large amount believed in the good of _rotten_ human nature, but because if they said the clients the cupid division was supposed to help were terrible people, well, not a large number of the angels would be _willing_. "_Bipolar; doesn't take to change well, inability to make friends. _Oh great, because if this douche bag can't make friends, he can totally find a fucking lover. Yeah, my ass!" Diabound didn't realize he was hollering at this point with poor Ryou staring at him like a frightened puppy.

"U-Uhh…Should I…leave you alone or something?" Ryou asked, reaching a hand up to scratch his own head nervously as he eyed the male. Diabound blinked, having momentarily forgotten about Ryou's presence in the room. Diabound rolled his eyes and pressed the exit button on his phone, wanting no longer to read about the _impossible _person he was about to have to work with next. Fuck, and thinking of it that way made Diabound feel more like a psychiatrist than a match maker.

"Shut up, pansy," He barked, throwing his head back against the cushion. He turned his head slowly to Ryou, the boy's head once again bowed like a remorseful dog. "You know…you don't have to do _everything _I say, always. Noone wants to date a doll-or, well…" His bit his lower lip, shaking his head. Actually once, he had met a man who really _had _fallen for a doll. It was his case that was an April Fool's Gift from Pegasus. "Nevermind, but." Ryou looked up at him uncertainly, curiosity in his soft emerald depths. "I just…worked with someone who was slightly crazy and in love with a my-size-Barbie once, is all."

Ryou looked horrified for a moment at the news of that-but then soon found himself smiling weakly. "Well…there are definitely some strange people out there, and especially in Japan."

"Fuck you can say that again," Diabound muttered, eyes rolling. He threw his legs off the edge of the couch, sitting up once again. His hands settled on his bare knees, casting a glance in Ryou's direction. "And anyways, I was simply reading over the next fuckwad I have to go work with tonight here in a few minutes. He sounds like a total wackjob."

Ryou frowned again, looking at Diabound as if his words had been about him personally. "Because…he is Bipolar? That isn't very nice to talk about the people you help like that." And it did slightly _hurt_ Ryou because he was certain Diabound had thought the same things about him before he had come here tonight. Ryou was suddenly curious what his profile said about him, anyway.

"Yeah, well, like I said-" Diabound pointed toward himself, smirking. "Not exactly a _nice _guy. If you had to work with the people I worked with, you'd be a complete dickhead too."

Ryou found himself glaring at the man, hugging his knees tighter. "No, I wouldn't. I am certain none of your clients are more _difficult_ or as ill-bred as you." Diabound found his brows raise at Ryou's words, a snort sounding out from him.

"You sure like to use weird words for someone your age, don't you?" Diabound's eyes lit up. He suddenly shifted positions, lifting his right leg over his left to roll him slightly onto his side to the middle cushion, crooning over Ryou's way as he sat. He placed his right hand at the edge of the middle cushion, making Ryou jump. Ryou froze in place as he pushed his body to the arm of the couch, staring wide-eyed at Diabound who was suddenly _way, way, way _too close. Ryou's heart thumped in his chest, slightly scared that Diabound could actually _hear _it. "And…I think you are just mad at me because I haven't offered you my mouth yet. So how's bout it?" Diabound leaned in even closer until his face was only inches from Ryou's.

"W-What are you doing! You are freaking me out!" Ryou cried out, holding his hand tightly over his heart. He wasn't certain why he was still even on the couch with Diabound so close and _harassing_ him. He should've jumped off and he still had the chance if he could just bring his body out of _shock _and actually move!

Diabound wiggled his eye brows. "I am trying to _do _you, isn't it obvious?" He chuckled, pouting his lips. Ryou gasped, mouth widening in horror. He swore he was having a panic attack! Here this weird man was on his couch, attempting to actually _kiss _him and he was still not moving away…?

All of a sudden, Diabound shot forward, making Ryou _scream._ The doorbell rang and Ryou sprang from the couch a little like he had just escaped a hungry alligator's jaws. In jumping, he had managed to smack Diabound's forehead into his hand, the man laughing in as Ryou _booked _for the front door. He quickly unlocked the door and tried to throw away the frightening memory of _Cupid _attempting to violate him on his own couch. He was certain that was going to be the moment in his life that scarred his young teenage mind and kept him from _ever _having a normal relationship for the rest of his life. He was perspirating and he still couldn't breath right-and now his pizza delivery person was going to think something was wrong with him! Now, not only had he lived through one of the scariest moments in his life so far with a _dead man_ trying to kiss him, he was going to be humiliated by the weird look the person on the other side of the door would give him.

He sighed and decided to accept his inevitable fate, opening the door. He put on a small, distraught smile, avoiding the pizza person's eyes. "Hello," He said softly, hearing the sound of the TV come back on in the background. Ryou was suddenly glad that from the hall, you could not see into the living room, or else the pizza person might also have thought his house was _haunted_-unless he could see Diabound too?

"1478 yen," A male's voice muttered at Ryou in a grumpy manner. Ryou blinked, head turning upward. His porch light was turned off, making it a little hard to make out the man's face. Not to mention, the man's black zippered sweatshirt hood was covering practically his entire face, leaving Ryou with no clue what the man looked like. He was thin and tall, that was certain. Ryou could make out light, _light_ strands of the man's hair-possibly white. They hung out from the male's hood, looking wild and untamed. His lips were thin and ghastly and sloped into a deep frown with his cheeks sunken in, much like Ryou's, save hollower. Ryou eyes traveled thoughtfully to the man's arms, which held his lone box of pizza out for him. His lithe fingers curled around its edges, nails looking chipped and bitten at. Next came the man's legs which were hidden in a pair of loose black Dickies pants. "Well…do you _want _this or are you going to examine my fucked up nails all day?"

Ryou nearly yelped, fidgeting at the male's irritable tone, scrappy and yet melodic and low all at once. He felt as if he should apologize, but then he realized that the young male was _working_! Was it really okay to be that rude to customers when you got _paid _most of your wages in tips? Well certainly, Ryou was going to be one, of what Ryou guessed, were many customers who did _not _tip the jerk of a worker. And anyways, what was with all the impolite people today in general? First the angel and _now _his pizza man? Both had eerily familiar vibes to Ryou. "Yes…sorry," Ryou said unapologetically. He turned away, quite positive he disliked the person in his doorway almost as much as the man on his couch. He rolled his eyes as turned away from the pizza man, grabbing 2000 yen out of his pocket. He noticed the pizza boy was _tapping _his foot at Ryou. Ryou glared at the man's foot, quite unimpressed. '_I should call Pizza Hut up and complain about this guy! How did they even hire someone who is this much of an asshole?' _

"Here you go," Ryou offered, handing over the bill to the man. The man snorted and snatched the bill from Ryou's hand, taking a step back and offering the pizza to the boy with his free hand. Ryou watched him suspiciously, wondering if he should say something about _wanting _his change back. He took the pizza _gently_ with one hand and stood there, waiting for his change. He figured that would be enough of a hint that he wanted money back-or at least, he did until the jerk turned his back to Ryou and began walking away. "Wait! Wh-What about my change!" Ryou cried, not caring if he sounded like the selfish one for not tipping the man.

He heard the man _snort_, his feet stopping at the first step of the stairwell. The man's body went stiff. "Are you really going to _cry over _500 yen?" The man barked in his ominous tone that made the hairs on the back of Ryou's neck stand. Ryou felt excessively nervous suddenly, wondering if it was really in his best interest to pester this man to give him his money back. Sure the man was rather scrappy looking in appearance with such a slim figure-but the fact that he had a good three inches on Ryou (who was already pretty tall) made him feel quite a bit inferior.

…Not that feeling inferior was anything new to him; he'd never been much of one for voicing his opinion or arguing-even when he _knew _he was right. Still, this pizza man had been so rude! And who really did that; just walk away with tips then bitch at people for wanting all of their money back? No one could be that much of a moron, right? Unless the man was _looking _for a reason to get fired-or he just was the most careless person Ryou had ever laid eyes on. Either way, his demeanor irritated Ryou to no end. But really, it was only 500 _yen _and he wouldn't miss it that much; but that wasn't the principle of this! The man did not _deserve _the money and that was what annoyed Ryou the most.

"I…" Ryou began, trying to feel brave. He gulped down a lump in his throat, eyes hardening on the man's back. "Want my change back…is all." He heard the man start to _laugh._ The laugh was crass and heedless, making Ryou lose quite a bit of confidence in himself.

"Well I _want _your change and seeming as _you, _not me, put the bill in my hand…" The man turned his head around slowly, shady and piercing eyes stabbing into Ryou's own. Ryou's knees felt like Jello-though he couldn't make out much of the man's face because of the dim lighting, he could _feel _the man's gaze radiating on him and burning him from the inside out. He couldn't make out the color in the man's eyes, only that enigmatic glint. He smiled cruelly and lowered his foot to the next step below. "I believe it is obvious what fate has decided for me and you, hmm?" Ryou couldn't believe his _ears._ His mouth dropped, blinking in disbelief as the man continued his trek down the stairs.

His will to fight for his money had vanished from his mind, same as the words that should've been uttering from his mouth. This was impossible; who could've looked past that man's obviousness-one look and Ryou knew in his _heart _that man was problematic. Who would so easily look past that and hire that…that _asshole_!

Ryou grit his teeth, wondering how he could be so stupid as to just _let _that happen to him. Why did he always _let _these kinds of things happen? He turned away from his doorstep in defeat. Lowering his head, he wandered back into his apartment and shut the door. The smell of the pizza permeated, making his stomach roar with hunger.

_500 yen…_

One thing was definite; it was 500 _yen _he would never lay his eyes on again.

"What took you so long? I swear you were standing at that damned doorway for a _millennia!" _Ryou's mind finally came back to earth for a moment and he remembered his other impossible situation; _Cupid_ in his living room, mooching off of him and stamping it off as "helping" him. His eyes lowered as he walked into the living room, in too much shock from the rude pizza man to reprimand the bigot on his couch for being just that. '_I swear…_' Ryou thought angrily. '_If I ever lay eyes on that pizza man again I'll…punch him in the face! …Or something_! _He'll definitely hear from me so he better hope he doesn't see me_!' Ryou felt a little better thinking of something so triumphant. He decided to take a deep breath and de-stress because…karma was on his side and that man would definitely have it coming _somehow_.

"Yeah, yeah," Ryou murmured, eyes rolling. He walked past the couch, remembering how the creepy being on his couch only moments ago had tried to…kiss him or at the very least got _much _too close for comfort. His stomach fluttered oddly as he thought of it, keeping his eyes off of the man as he walked by. "I'm getting plates."

"Actually…" Ryou halted, turning his head around to eye Diabound, who was suddenly standing right behind him. Ryou jumped in surprise, taking a step back from the man.

"Y-You don't have to stand behind me _like _that!" Diabound simply chuckled, eyeing Ryou with that mocking gaze. Ryou's heart went noticeably faster, averting his gaze from the man once again. "It's…weird."

"You're the one who is easily creeped out and untrustworthy; any smart person would have _heard _my footsteps."

"You're an angel!" Ryou cried, scowling at the man. "How do I know you even _walked_? You could've floated or flew or just simply snapped your fingers and-"

Diabound snorted. "I am an _angel _and this is reality, dumbass. Not Harry Potter." Ryou sighed fervently, about to turn away when Diabound's hand came out suddenly and touched his bicep. Goosebumps started up and Ryou found himself staring into the man's eyes just like he had planned not to do. "But like I was saying…I must be going; I've got other appointments tonight. I know you'll miss me but don't fret, my little daisy."

"Your _daisy_?" Ryou spat, quite unamused by the disgusting nickname. "Do _not _call me that._"_

"So touchy with words." Diabound grinned, arms crossing over his chest, golden bracelets jingling as he did so. "Fine, _Fairy Prince _it is. Anyways Fairy Prince-" Ryou sulked, unsure if that was better or worse.

"And how can you leave now?" Ryou protested, though he wondered why he was _fighting _that. Diabound leaving was not really terrible; it would be more like a blessing. "You've barely explained a _thing _to me!"

"I knew you just couldn't stand to see me go yet, could you?" Diabound grinned arrogantly, eyes traveling to the pizza box in Ryou's hand. His hand fell from Ryou's arm and instead snatched forth for the lid of the pizza box, lifting it and snatching out as piece as Ryou stared at him disapprovingly.

"Don't you _dare_ get sauce on this carpet, you slob," Ryou muttered, eyeing the slice of pizza loathingly. Diabound cackled and took half of the slice into his mouth like a beast. He bit it off, a trail of mozzarella cheese dangling from his mouth to the slice. Ryou's eyebrows furrowed irritably, having that instinct to shoot forth and smack the man upside the forehead; no manners in the least! Diabound slurped up the line of cheese, staring at Ryou defiantly as if _daring _him to do a thing to try and stop him from, god forbid, eating over the _white _carpet. On the inside, Ryou's blood curdled but as Diabound predicted, he did not have the balls to do a damned thing.

Diabound chewed violently, swallowing the glob down his throat. "Mmm, it's been so long since I've had such greasy, delicious delicacies." To Ryou's horror, the hand of Diabound's with the pizza slice lowered to his pocket; he dropped the remaining half of the slice in there.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ryou asked, absolutely appalled. His hand grew tight on the pizza box. What kind of person kept _snacks_ in their pocket? Then again, he supposed this wasn't so much a human as it was an _alien_. It made poor Ryou wonder if he was the only one in the world who found something wrong with an angel; if this was any indication of how the real heaven was, it was _nothing_ like anyone dreamt of.

"Saving it for later." Diabound gave Ryou an estranged look. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No, but it is definitely disgusting of you." Ryou couldn't help but stare at the man's pizza-filled pocket, nose wrinkling. How could someone this grotesque be the answer to Ryou's prayers-prayers he still wasn't even certain he _wanted_ answered. So far "Cupid" had been anything but charming or helpful-and he certainly didn't seem the type to be able to matchmake. He reminded Ryou more of the assholes on the football team than a regular Dr. Love. He gave the man a disbelieving stare, still wondering if this was somehow a joke; how could someone so _uncaring_ be picked out to _help _and _aid_ people in falling in love? After all, it was crystal clear to Ryou the man had likely never been in love himself-it just wasn't possible.

"Well," Diabound countered, oblivious to Ryou's thoughts. "I think it is pretty ingenius of me. Anyways, don't stay up too late, little Prince. Me and _you _have a date tomorrow."

"Wait-_what_?" Ryou snapped, eyes widening. A date? Ryou had never even been on _one_ before with a real human-was Diabound really taking him on an actual…

But that couldn't be; hadn't Diabound already said he wasn't here _for _Ryou but to help him? A sick feeling welled in Ryou's stomach, as if a flock of doves had been set loose within him. He eyed the male suspiciously, not certain if he should take the angel seriously or not. It seemed as if Diabound was never serious but then again, he was so shady and untrustworthy in general that he left Ryou dumbfounded. "I…" Ryou peered off to the side, trying to pick out his words wisely. To go with his more logical head or his weak, compassionate heart? Which question was the right one?

'_No Ryou, he isn't serious you idiot! He isn't serious_!' "…Can people even _see_ you?" He questioned sharply, though he was serious. Could they? He didn't know; the pizza man was blocked by the wall that blocked the living room's view.

"Why?" Diabound gave Ryou a crooked smile. "Do you think I would be invisible and have you talking to me and looking crazy?" He laughed harshly, Ryou retaliating a few inches back. A lump built in Ryou's throat because now he was almost _certain _that was what was going to happen.

"Well…" Ryou trailed off softly, avoiding the man's gaze as he stared at the pizza box. Diabound continued to chuckle, watching the boy with his intense gaze. He turned away, hand dipping into his pocket to produce his electronic device.

"You'll see tomorrow. It will be fun. Where something the fellas will like." Before Ryou had the chance to disapprove, he heard a beep from the machine and suddenly, his apartment was empty save for himself and his pizza box again. Ryou stood there in shock, blinking rapidly. Had that really _just_ happened to him?

Head in a daze, he stumbled toward his kitchen, wondering if he was really okay in the head and if he should invite someone over for the night. It couldn't be real, right? He set the pizza box down on the counter and pushed it back to jump and sit atop of the ledge. Swinging his feet, his eyes fell to the floor and he thought about the golden-skinned angel; an angel too _crude_ to be real…

But he had to be, didn't he? To make certain, his head snapped back to the pizza box. Opening it up, he found it just as it should've been-one slice _gone_ because it was in an unearthly being's pocket.

Ryou's heart thumped in his chest, relieved-whether it was a good thing or not, Cupid existed and his arrow was set on Ryou, whether Ryou wanted it to be or not. Tomorrow…

A "date"…

Just what would it be like? Would Diabound really come back and if he did, who _did _he have in mind for Ryou? "It better not be a _guy_," He said sourly to himself, turning to grab a slice of pizza. He took a bite, shaking his head with a laugh. "No, it definitely would _never_ be a guy." But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel like it wouldn't be a girl, either. He ate his pizza in ignorance, quite happy that he had no idea how the next few months of his life would turn out.

* * *

Next chapter:

_Diabound's interesting encounter with Malik and just who will Diabound find for Ryou, anyways? ;D _

* * *

If you are confused by the percentages of what Diabound has to match, so am I. Lol. Finding something that makes sense is mad hard so…just go with it. Hopefully it will make more sense later on when I figure that out. Xx;

Hopefully Diabound's portable device will get an actual name. ;D

Haha, okay! Well any questions/comments/suggestions? Please review because I do love them and even moreso, I like to answer back to them! It makes me feel like I have friends!

…Just kidding, just kidding! Thank ya'll for reading and I hope you stick around for the next chapter! Much love!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2! Uhh, don't have much to say! Enjoy. :D

* * *

Malik Ishtar let out an arid huff, wrinkling his nose in distaste as the bubbles from his bath continued to rise past his chin. The water level was seconds from splashing over the porcelain edge, but Malik couldn't bring himself to really mind. He felt much too drained, as he did off and on throughout the week. Some days he was high as a kite and felt as if he had so much energy, he could run and run for days-but then there were other times, like today…

Was he sad? He didn't really know; he didn't have many things to be _sad_ about. He had just moved into a beautiful suburban residence just a little outside of Domino city. Compared with this time two years ago, he was doing _well_; his violent father was gone, and the strange ordeals of his past were just that-the _past_. He didn't bring them up, instead letting them stay _dead _in the solitude of that murky pit of a home he had once been held hostage to. As far as he was concerned, it was as if none of it had ever happened.

Here in Domino, it was like a new Malik had been born; he reinvented himself and was truly _happy_ for the first time in his life. Well, maybe not necessarily _happy_, but okay at least. Malik wasn't tortured and abused anymore; his days weren't spent in pitch black darkness. He had a loving sister and a brother-like figure in his life who watched over him constantly and took great care of him. He had his own room and personal space to grow in and was slowly becoming like any other male his age in Japan. He played video games and listened to all of the hottest music from Japan to the US; he'd been on a couple of dates and was slowly becoming _alright._ He was normal for the first time in his life; his behavior was a tad strange and albeit jumpy but in general, he was doing fine and maybe that was why it was so difficult for him to take. He was certain it was that; it had to be-and that was why, at times…

He got this feeling of _pure_ emptiness, as if there was nothing inside of him. He wanted to sit his slim body up and turn off the handle but he felt too exhausted. His laptop sat atop the toilet, a play list of his favorite songs bouncing off of the walls-but he couldn't manage to sing along. He closed his eyes, swearing he could just fall asleep within the blanket of hot, steamy water that made his skin a lobster red. Perhaps it was living in Egypt and remembering how the hot sun used to radiate off of his tanned back when he was a child and free-somehow, the lucid water reminded him of just that; running in the sand with his forgotten friends, playing those stupid childhood games.

Where were they now; what were they doing…? It all seemed too long ago to dote on; he didn't know their faces, he'd forgotten all their names; all he remembered was the laughing and how he remembered thinking, '_I hope my life is always like this_' and of course, it never was again. Because of that, he had a distinct fear of ever truly admitting to enjoying anything again-he didn't want it to be stolen from him and pried from his fingers. The rug had been torn from his feet before, leaving him crashing and falling for what felt like an eternity; if he ever wished for such an impossible dream, the terrible voice that echoed within his head would scream, scream at him until he couldn't _breathe_-"_You don't deserve this; you'll never have it."_

He tried to explain it to the therapist his sister had forced him to see after they'd escaped. She said he was simply traumatized and just reliving past conversations with his father in his head over and over again. But the voice wasn't _distinctly_ his father's tone; it was his own. His father couldn't sabotage his life anymore; he was dead and rotting in the sand, exactly where he belonged. The therapist said it wasn't his fault but Malik didn't believe her; it was his voice in his head that kept telling him those cruel things, not anyone else.

If anything, it was that voice that paralyzed him more than anything. Some days it was gone and others it would tear at his insides and send his thoughts to complete turmoil. At times like that, he could only lay there on his bed with his eyes staring morosely out the window, hoping the stars would be out. When he felt at his lowest and the voice kept ridiculing, staring out to the heavens was the only way he knew he was still sane and alive. That was his escape and perhaps, that was why he had felt that strange wave of hope today, unlike any other. It was so childlike and elementary of him, but something inside of him begged for it the moment that star, one like any other, had come into view. The star was so luminous, he felt consumed by it, feeling as if he was the only one in the _world_ that star was glowing for at that moment.

His heart had thudded, an irregularly placid smile curving on his lips as he stared out his bedroom window earlier in the evening. _A single wish…_ "I wish to be…" What did he want more than anything else? Money, a motorcycle, perhaps a bigger house? "Happy. Love or something, whatever it is…" Malik trailed off, voice gentle and foreign from his usual spunky demeanor. "I want to be happy." His eyebrows furrowed in shock. As soon as his wish was said, it seemed as if the star had disappeared. Was it a shooting star, perhaps? He had really bad vision; he could've imagined that it was so bright to him in the first place. A small part of him still felt hopeful, despite what the voice said.

"_Maybe soon…" He sighed softly, rolling onto his back to stare up at the posters of the bands upon his ceiling, haphazardly duct taped into place. "Maybe…" _

He thought of that now as he laid buried beneath his bubbles. He crooned his head back, amethyst eyes staring up to nothing. It was an impossible wish; that he knew. Many people wished for the same things every day, so why should it be _him_ that got it? His arm lifted, thin wrist resting over his forehead. Why _should _it be him? There were so many less fortunate people out there who would've died to have what Malik had. Hell, only two years ago, he had been _one_ of them. Hadn't he already been saved? He was here now and doing better so wasn't that enough to ask? He felt selfish wishing for just a little more but, in truth, at the end of the day he was _not_ happy. His heart hurt and all he could think of was where he wanted to be instead of settling with where he was now. Of course, that was just the thing-without _knowing_ what one wanted, how could they have dreams that were possible to realize?

He made the slightest of movements and water splashed over the edge, signifying that it was _definitely _time to get up and turn off the faucet. Still, he felt like he wasn't able to. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath as he gathered his strength. Groaning, he slowly sat up as to not disturb the high water levels, hand outstretching to turn the water off, sandy fingers turning the crystal knob to the right. The faucet came to a halt and he was free to relax once more.

Sighing, Malik fell back heedlessly, waves jumping over the bathtub ledge. He knew that was a reckless thing to do and that he'd have to clean the mess up later. He was also well aware of his sister's extreme _loathing _of a wet bathroom floor. Was it cruel that Malik really didn't care? At times, he wondered if he was stupid because he did certain things that would automatically set his sister off. Isis was an even-tempered woman for the most part-at least, that was _until_ they began to live in the modern world. Little things would set her off now, be it dishes in the sink or Malik's Duel Monsters cards strewn across the living room floor.

It was amazing really, what becoming aware of the world did to you. Isis worked at the museum, sometimes extremely long hours. At the same time, she attended night classes at Domino University, studying arduously for her Bachelor's Degree in history now that she had accumulated an AA degree. Less and less she wore the traditional clothing of Egypt, dabbling more often into Western-style dress. Malik had abandoned it altogether, as had their brother-like figure and protector, Rishid. They went out to movies and Rishid had even accompanied Malik to concerts recently. Rishid, when not working at the museum as well, was always on the internet, Myspacing and chatting with bubbly Japanese women. Isis and Rishid were so different from before; now that they were free to do as they pleased, to Malik, it seemed like they'd let their selves soar and were met with accomplishment after accomplishment.

…But what about Malik? He was in his first year of public high school this year, since the last year and a half had been spent being home schooled and studying non-stop to be ready to attend regular school. He still wasn't a master at Japanese, but was fluent enough in it to go to school, read, and talk with his peers. He had been attending over a month now. He liked it, he supposed, though now that it was getting colder, being awake at 7:30 am every day and having to stand outside to wait for the bus wasn't exactly a blast. 7 hours a day of school was also a little rough; mostly because halfway through, he grew tired and could think of nothing more than laying down on his bed. …And then of course, there was _that_ too.

_That _being that he still didn't have any friends. He had spent every day so far exactly the same. He woke up a few minutes late and scrambled to get ready. He'd grab a cereal bar and a can of Sprite, then dash out the house doors as fast as possible in order to make the bus. He always overestimated how _late_ he was, so he stood there freezing in a lightweight cotton sweater for 10 minutes, shivering. The bus would come, he'd show them his bus card then get on and try to sit closest to the back, preferably in a double seat to avoid having to sit by more than one person at once. The seat would hopefully be a window seat so he could rest his head against it, and fall asleep for the next 20 minutes until he arrived to school. Miraculously, he always managed to wake up just in time to dash off the bus. It never seemed to fail; he was always the last one to get off at the stop for Domino High.

Malik would cross a street and then he was right in front of Domino High. He would go inside ten minutes before the bell and sit alone by his first period door, jamming out quietly to his black Ipod. The teacher would come, smile at him, then he would smile awkwardly back and go inside, taking a seat in the back. He'd set his head on his desk and then proceed to fall asleep for the next few minutes with Green Day buzzing in his ear. The bell, being louder than his music, would alert him that class had started. He rushed to turn off his MP3 player in his pocket, but kept the buds in his ear since they were hidden by his long bleached blonde hair.

Bleary-eyed, he'd rest his head on his palm and smoosh his cheek upwards, feeling a little dead as he stared at the teacher. Then, almost as if on que, _he _would walk inside the room. He was either laughing crazily, arriving just as he left an obviously funny conversation with what Malik supposed was a friend-or, he was excessively angry looking, with his thin lips looking as if they were formed into an eternal scowl. The teacher would then make a snide remark and the boy would simply snort, either mouthing off to her or making some sarcastic remark that made all the students (Malik included) snicker. She would sometimes crack a smile too, in which, she would let the boy-_Bakura_-off the hook and he would then hook his thumbs into his tight jeans pockets and make his way to the back, two seats to the left of Malik.

Malik's lips smiled lop-sidedly when he thought about him. He was _odd_ to Malik; there was something about him that made Malik interested and he always came back to thinking about him at some time or another during the day. He didn't like men and he also didn't _do_ the whole "crush" thing, but if there was one person in the whole school that intrigued Malik, it was Bakura.

After Bakura, the day was rather bland. Classes and more classes, then lunch alone on the second story hallway. Classes and more classes, and then it was last period and then that other white-haired boy would come running in, absolutely breathless and with flushed cheeks. At least every couple of days, he'd make some graceless move and trip over his own foot, or just simply drop a pencil or whatever he was holding onto the floor.

He sat next to Malik in the second row, but they never said a word to one-another. Though, the boy _did_ speak to the short kid with the weird hair that sat beside him. It wasn't that he _wanted_ that white-haired boy to talk to him but wasn't it kind-of _rude _of him to only talk to one person when there were two people at his side? Malik snorted, smirking when he thought of _that_ kid. He didn't know his name but his face looked _awfully _feminine and youthful for 17. He was quiet and he somewhat annoyed Malik because he seemed to _know _every answer to the teacher's questions. The midget boy did too, but it didn't annoy him half as much as that white-haired boy.

He'd day dream for the rest of the last class since it was extremely boring, and then the bell would ring and he would go home. He'd lay down for hours with the TV on, but hardly watch. He'd do his homework while listen to music, then lay down again. After another hour, he'd take a bath and then go to bed for the night while watching a horror movie.

…Such an exciting life. He thought about getting a job but he felt like he _couldn't_ because he was simply too lethargic from school. But then, there were other days where he had boundless energy and would actually have the strength to leave the house. He'd go running at the park until he couldn't any longer; then he'd listen to his Ipod and nearly pass out next to the murky pond the ducks swam in. A job though; what kind would he even want? He wasn't extremely friendly or anything; plus he still spoke his Japanese a little weird, unable to get rid of his _annoying _Arabian accent fully.

Better to do something where talking was minimal, but what would that be? Working through drive-thrus would be too much talking and cashiering required too much math and a lack of a backbone when people screamed at you needlessly. What about a warehouse though or working at a medical office as a receptionist? He groaned, dunking his head beneath water. It was all too much to think about, mostly because he didn't really _want_ to work.

If he didn't work though, what could he do with all his extra free time? And he _did_ have too much of that. Video games and game shows could only keep him occupied for so long. He was certain Isis would offer volunteer work at the museum if he asked for it-he was also certain he would _never_ ask because that sounded insanely mundane. What was there to do that could keep him occupied for hours and never got boring?

Sometimes after school, he'd find himself spying on the sports teams practicing on the lawn. He had never been into many sports but it did _kind-of _look fun, he supposed. He wasn't about to run to school and go try out though. The kids who played likely had years of experience, starting from their elementary school days. Malik had been home schooled most of his life and could _not_ compete with that. They'd probably just laugh in his face if he even so much as tried to tryout. Better to save himself the humiliating and possibly traumatizing experience and just stay home, where he obviously belonged. Besides, he wouldn't even know what sport to tryout for.

It was stupid to even think of, so why was he _wasting_ the effort? Bringing him back to his immature wish on that star; ludicrous, ludicrous that he still thought that anything miraculous could happen. If he wanted things to change, he had to work hard and strive for them; help wasn't just going to come flying out of nowhere and land in his hands. If he wanted things to be different…why didn't he try _harder_ to make things that way?

'_Bescause_', he thought, keeping his mouth and nose submerged in water. '_I feel like I can't_…' And as long as he felt like he couldn't, he was certain things would stay that way. That was alright though because…he wasn't unhappy, right?

His head arched out of the water to be able to breathe. '_Not unhappy_…' His eyes peered to the small window that sat above the toilet, golden curtains concealing the view of the second story bathroom from possible prying eyes of next door neighbors. He couldn't see any light shining in from the small crack between the two pieces of fabric; no doubt, it was late and his TV show would be on soon. Then, bedtime again. Nightmares and waking up every two hours in a sweat, then he'd deal with the same routine once again the next day.

He struggled to sit up, holding onto the ledge of the bathtub to pull himself to his feet. The moment he stood up, he thought about melting right into the bathtub again because out of the bathtub felt so chilly. He lifted a thin yet muscular leg and used his toes to maneuver the bathtub plug down to let the water drain out. Reaching a hand out to the marble counter parallel the bathtub, he scooped up a large beach towel with a tropical fish print and engulfed himself in it to try to make himself warm and dry off. As the water filtered out of the tub, Malik began to rub the towel against his damp skin, trying to at least be somewhat dry before he left the bathroom to go to his bedroom and find clean clothing.

When the water was far enough down that it didn't hit his calves, he lifted a leg up, setting the balls of his foot on the ledge. He begrudgingly unwrapped the towel from his midsection and began to run the towel along his leg, ridding himself of the now cold water droplets that slid down his leg and dripped onto the drenched floor.

Suddenly, there was a weird creaking sound coming from outside the bathtub. Malik stopped in place, leaning his head towards the way of the door. Lifting a brow curiously, he swore he heard footsteps going in the direction of his bedroom. "That can't be right," He thought aloud. "Isis and Rishid both shouldn't be home til midnight…" Had they come home earlier than expected? He couldn't imagine that happening though; Isis said they were _swamped_ with paperwork that had to be filed and they definitely would not be home until, at the _earliest_, 11.

His eyes turned to the laptop on the toilet. The music was playing quietly, so it was definitely possible he had heard something out there. "Sister?" He called out loudly, voice bellowing against the walls. He blinked, still pausing in his actions. No response. He stepped out of the tub, water trickling against his one dry foot from the puddle on the floor. He ignored that for now, walking to the bathroom door and pressing his ear against it.

He stopped breathing for a few moments to make sure he could hear everything going on outside in the hall. Still, no noise. He dropped the subject, easily shaking it off. They had two cats so it was likely it could've been one of them, after all. He started singing quietly to the song playing and leant over, pressing his backside against the door. His long blonde hair hung in his face as he took the towel and dropped it over his head. He wrapped the towel around his wet, slippery hair strands and twisted it up on top of his head to catch most of the excess water.

Now for the water on the floor; he smirked and turned to the laundry hamper. Padding over to it, he bent down and picked up some dirty towels, throwing them on top of the water pile. "Good enough." He'd clean up the rest later, he told himself. But more than likely, he'd really just leave the mess for Isis. Satisfied, he took the towel off his head and enveloped it around his waist, right hand holding it in place. Opening the door, he stepped out in the hallway.

"Wait-did I really leave that on?" He wondered, frowning in disbelief as he turned his head to the left, seeing his bedroom door cracked open and his bedroom light on. He was stumped because he remembered turning off his light and shutting his bedroom door when he had gone to take a bath. He had to give the cats credit where credit was due-they could _probably_ open a door, despite that they hadn't opened his bedroom door in particular before, but they certainly would not turn on his light for him. He was an extremely absent minded teenager though so maybe he had just forgotten to do either thing?

Once again, he brushed it off, not finding it to be a big problem. Malik wasn't easily frightened or spooked out by life's little surprises. He carried on his way to his bedroom, ready to put on his thickest sweats and bundle up under his many comforters for TV. Thinking about something he had heard on one of his favorite comedy programs, he laughed to himself as he pushed open his door.

"-_Why hello~ there_." Malik's laughter was slaughtered immediately. His head snapped to his bed, lavender depths met with the most frightening thing he'd ever seen. There was a half naked _man_ sitting on his bed in nothing _but _a breezy beige linen _kilt_.

"W-What the f…" Malik's words quickly died, losing all feeling in his arms. Shocked, his hands went limp, falling to his side. He stared wide-eyed at the foreign man, mouth gaping.

"Ooo~." The man cackled, lips etched into one of the most disdainful, insulting grins Malik had ever seen. "Usually it's the ladies who drop their lacy panties at the sight of me but _my, my_," He lulled sensually, "You don't even have a va-jay-jay and I find you insanely fucking _hot _to look at_._"

Malik _screamed_, immediately snatching up his towel and hightailing it from the room. His naked behind was the last to leave the room and _damn_. Diabound howled with sinister laughter, falling back onto the bed. He didn't mind the sight of _that_ at all.

* * *

Unable to _enter _his bedroom to get his clothes without feeling excessively humiliated, Malik took a dash for Rishid's bedroom. He borrowed a pair of jeans that were a few sizes too large and a long-sleeved striped red and white polo, the cuffs falling way past his finger tips. Peeved, he marched right _back _to his room to find out what this was all about-why was there a _man_ in costume lounging on his bed?

Malik knew that he was probably a little strange for being more agitated than he was afraid; that didn't matter though. Whoever that person was, he had taken a piece of Malik's _manhood_ by being the first person to see him naked (other than immediate family when he was a child) and -that- was unforgivable.

Fire raged within Malik's eyeballs, face red-hot in a mix of indignation and embarrassment. How -dare- that unnamed freak! Malik didn't care what he was or who he was, he was going to take him one-on-one in a brawl to the death; of which, _he _would be the victor. Bursting through his bedroom door, he stamped over to the man on his bed. To his displeasure, the man had found his remote somewhere and was busying himself with a TV show. He didn't even bother to look away from the TV when Malik flew in like a bat out of hell. The man was stretched out _leisurely_, holding his head in a palm as he watched his program.

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing, you asshole!" Malik snapped, seconds from jumping the man. He stood in front of the TV, fists balled at each side. The stranger's eyes turned calmly from the TV to Malik, still quite unperturbed. A small, carefree smirk twisted on his lips.

"Mmm~?" He grinned wide, showing off rather sharp canines. "Watching TV, or do you not even know what electronic devices you have in your own bedroom?"

"Yeah, no _shit_, I can see that you prick." He glared at the man, whirling around to lean over and press the power button for the TV. Still, the man seemed quite lighthearted; probably because it didn't matter that his entertainment had been shut off-now he just had a new form of it. "Now tell me _what_ you think you're doing!" He had to give a little bit of props to Malik. For a scrappy 17-year-old male, he was a little intimidating maybe, at least to the average Joe. Diabound, however, was quite apathetic to Malik's threats. Malik was definitely scarier than Ryou had been though, that was for sure. Malik made Ryou look like a little fluffy bunny in comparison, and Ryou had even had a weapon in hand when they had met.

"_Oh_." Diabound moaned, licking his lips. He looked Malik up and down seductively, wiggling his eyebrows. "Right now I'm thinking of you in a little sailor suit, _commanding _me to do naughtier things to your body than you could likely dream of." Malik did _not_ smile, finding that news particularly disturbing. "Come on, _commander_ Malik~. Get back in that towel and let's have some real fu-"

"How the hell do you know my name!" Malik stormed forward, now at the very edge of his bed staring the creep on his bed down. "And what the fuck are you doing here you sick pervert!"

"Well! Aren't you rather brash?" Diabound chuckled throatily, fluttering his elongated lashes at Malik. "I know many things and right now, I'd say I have learned _a lot_ more about you than I thought I ever would." His amused eyes twinkled, staring from Malik's youthful face to his groin. "And might I say, _impressive."_

Malik's fist twitched to make contact with the sick bastard's face. "You are-"

"Handsome?" Diabound offered, "Sexy, irresistible?" Diabound murmured, head canting to the side. "You know, I think since you showed me yours…" Diabound grinned evilly, hand slowly beginning to descend down his flat, unclad stomach. "I should only show you-" Malik darted forward, fist inches away from contacting Diabound's face. Diabound easily dodged the punch though, slipping from Malik's target.

"Disgusting and _more_ disgusting!" Malik seethed, ready to strike again. "If you think I am some little puss about to let an ugly _creep_ like you in cosplay rape me, you have another thing coming!" He jumped at the bed, outstretching his hands for Diabound's neck. Unfortunately for Malik, Diabound still moved much too quick to be caught so easily. Diabound hopped to his feet, laughing and pointing as the boy growled.

"And what would make you _think_ I wanted to rape you? Hate to inform you, Mr. Ishtar, but you aren't _that_ enticing!" Malik's hand shot forward to attempt to grab at Diabound's ankle. Diabound dodged the hand, jumping over Malik's head and onto the floor.

"Gee, I don't know!" Malik hollered, popping up to his knees. "Maybe because the way you talk to me is like how you'd holler at the male strippers at Chip & Dale's!" He fumed, hands set firmly on his knees as he watched his intruder warily.

"You really do have some imagination, don't you boy~?" Diabound purred, smirking down as he placed a single hand on his hip that peeked out the slightest bit, his kilt sitting so low. It didn't leave _much_ to the imagination when it came to the angel's rock hard body. Even Malik found himself staring and feeling a little…

Well-it definitely made his face a little hot to think about it. He glared at the man, who was definitely _not_ ugly like Malik had lied and told him. In fact, he was anything but. Now that the unknown person was standing there, staring down at him so superiorly, he could really gaze at the man and see all that there was. Bizarre red eyes, perfect white teeth, skin that was definitely not of Japan or any other Asian background-and that _hair._ That was what caught Malik's eye like nothing else; it reminded him of those boys, particularly the one with the bad attitude. It was a little eerie really; now that Malik was a little calmer in some ways (knowing the male was not immediately going to _touch _him weirdly since he was more scared of that than dying) he noticed that this cosplay man had the same feel about him as that boy-Ba-ku-ra. "Ba-kura," He said aloud to himself, in an almost whisper.

Malik thought of the two men, a little lost in his thoughts. He didn't realize where his gaze had fallen since he wasn't paying attention. Diabound, however, noticed it instantly. "So," He mewled, raising his hands slowly above his head. "I see you _are_ a little interested after all." He began to shake his junk around, thrusting it toward Malik. Malik yelped as the man's hips drew close to him, immediately jumping away from the edge of the bed.

"What thehell is your problem!" Malik cursed, pressing his back against the wall as he glared at the man.

"Well," Diabound began, sighing. He turned around and hopped to sit at the edge of the bed, turning his head Malik's way. He leaned back, giving the boy a hazy grin. "You _were_ the one staring at my shwang-shwang."

"…" Malik's mouth dropped, unable to believe what he had just heard. Who called male _genitalia _that? He snorted, turning his head away from the man. He folded his arms across his chest, slumping against the wall. "You have serious mental issues."

"Ahh." Diabound spread his legs apart, leaning back and placing his palms on the mattress to support his weight. "It is amazing they let me into heaven, don't you think?"

"Heaven?" Malik blinked, staring at the man in what was obviously disbelief. "Dressed like _that_, I can't see how they'd let you in anywhere, save maybe an anime or porn convention."

"Anime?" Diabound raised a silvery brow, obviously lost. "I don't think I know what that is. But if you say there are people as attractive as me and scantily dressed at those places, I am there." He would have to Google that up in heaven tonight; perhaps that was where he and lucky _Malik_ would go to find Malik's…

He gave Malik a solid stare, eyeing him up and down again. Malik noticed immediately, feeling self-conscious. He frowned, bringing his knees into his chest. "Don't look at me." He sniffed, head bowing so that his hair would fall in his face. It was easier to not _feel_ the man's stare so intensely that way.

"Hmm." Diabound had a hard time discerning what sex Malik would prefer. He wasn't fawn-soft like Ryou with such androgynous features. Malik definitely _looked_ like a male and there was no confusion in that. He was in much better shape than Ryou in the fact that he actually _had_ a build and was not a skinny toothpick of a human. Diabound paid little mind to Malik's bossy comment, still trying to decipher what he would like.

Malik grew impatient, still feeling the _eyes_. He frowned, turning to Diabound. "Could…ya _stop_?" He asked icily, further hugging himself. Diabound stared to Malik's face, giving him a rather devilish smile.

"Only if you let me touch your no-no parts." Malik coughed, turning his head the opposite way.

"Carry on then cause you aren't going _near_ that." Diabound laughed, quite aware that was what Malik's answer would be.

"So." His eyes lit up, head tilting. "Ms. _Nubian_ Princess, why aren't you freaked out that you have a croaked 3000-something year old sex god next to you?"

"Sex god?" Malik stared at Diabound incredulously. "You _must_ be kidding. Anyone that sleeps with you has a cash-only fee." He eyed Diabound seriously, hands leaving his chest to instead cradle his knees, resting his head on one. "Please be serious and tell me what you are and why you are here for real."

"You'd be surprised what I can do." Diabound wiggled his tongue in Malik's direction. Malik wrinkled his nose in distaste. "There's a lot more magic in these hands than you would think."

"Yeah, that's great and all," Malik deadpanned, rolling his eyes. "But I would still like to know _why_ there is a weird man in my bedroom at the time when I should be watching Deal or No Deal." He glanced to the clock, annoyed that it was already 2 minutes _past_ the hour. By the time this moron actually got to the point of his presence in Malik's room, Isis would be home.

"You didn't figure it out yourself?" Diabound yawned, rummaging until he was all the way on the bed. Malik uncomfortably shifted closer to the edge of the bed as Diabound came to press his back against the wall. Normally Diabound liked to fuck with people until the very last moment but it had been a long night already. After Ryou, he was emotionally _drained_ and ready to go back home and have a drink. "You made a wish, I am here to answer it."

"…" Malik glowered at the man, not liking that definition. "Oh yeah?" Malik snorted, smirking at Diabound as if he were the stupidest person on earth. "Then _what_ did I wish for, Mister Fairy Godmother."

"Love." Diabound pressed the crown of his head against the wall, staring up to the ceiling. "And if not, then I don't know why the fuck they would send Cupid to help you." '_Love_'? Malik felt a little disappointed in a way, because that was honestly _not_ what his wish had been about. He hardly thought of dating, much less finding a perfect girlfriend or boyfriend, should life send him in that direction. Besides, he had his sister and Rishid who he loved. Who else did he really need?

"Hmm," Malik sounded back unenthusiastically. He stared at Diabound's sandals. "Cupid, huh?" Malik was positive he probably should've been more alarmed at the fact that there was a stranger sitting in his room who claimed to be a fictional character. Somehow, it wasn't that hard to believe though. He had known Malik's name and he knew that Malik had made _a_ wish, though his understanding of the wish was incorrect.

"Yep." Diabound eyed the boy in a lazy fashion, surveying Malik's sleeves that overlapped his hands. "So, let's make this quick; do you have someone you want to bone already?" At least then even if that person wasn't a good match for Malik, he could get an idea of what Malik was into.

"Well…" Malik thought about all the people he knew. He couldn't think of a single one that stood out as more alluring than any of the rest. He took a moment to deeply contemplate what Diabound was asking. An idea struck in brain like lightning. "So, you could technically make _anyone_ fall in love with me, right?"

"Uhh, sorta," Diabound shrugged nonchalantly. "There's bullshit details to it but technically, I _could_ give you anyone you wanted, yes. But they also have to have some desire to be with you too, even if it is unconscious."

Malik frowned sideways, biting the inside of his cheek. "And unconsciously means…that the person doesn't really have to like me or show it, right? They could be secretly…" A fruitcake. "Gay and they wouldn't even know?"

"Yep." Diabound glanced to the boy, smirking small. "I can give extra pushes; it just has to be a good match is all. So, is there anyone? It will make my job a lot easier if there is." Besides, maybe the boy had picked himself a high-percentage match already and all Diabound would have to do is add a little extra effort where effort was needed.

A mischievous grin dawned on Malik's lips. "_Well_…" He licked his lips feverishly. In truth, there wasn't anyone he was genuinely interested in. However, when he thought about the people that came up in his mind most, _he_ was the absolute answer. "There is…someone." He leant his head in more so his crazed smile was hidden by his hair. "He's…in one of my classes."

"Oh?" Diabound sat up, palms upon the mattress again. "Do you know where he lives or anything?" The smile was wiped off Malik's face. He lifted his head, looking to Diabound innocently.

"Not exactly. That isn't a problem, is it?" He asked, feigning worry well. In truth, he didn't really care. In fact, he was only picking this particular male because his life was boring and this way, he could see if this bogus Cupid-mumbo jumbo was real.

"Nah." Diabound shook his head. "Just have to feel his energies and more, uhh, really uninteresting and standard crap." Malik didn't really get it. He nodded along, offering Diabound a sincere smile.

"Oh, good. Because he is the only one I want," Malik explained, staring at Diabound in all seriousness. "If I can't have him, I think…" What was a good thing to say to get your way? "I might slit my wrists or hang myself or something."

Malik said his words with little emotion, putting Diabound a little on edge. Was this kid for _real_? No wonder his profile had declared him as practically insane. Malik smiled brightly suddenly, even managing a wide grin for Diabound. "But it should be no problem! I have ultimate faith in you!" He gushed, leaning forward to pat the weird Cupid-thing on its shoulder. Diabound stared at Malik oddly, still a bit skeptical of his act.

"Uh-huh…" Diabound turned away from the boy, trying to analyze his situation. If the percentages for Malik and his lover-boy weren't perfect, he risked losing his job. However, if Malik went and killed himself over this guy, that was also running him at a risk. Matching a person with who they wanted counted a lot more than having your client _six feet under_. Surely counsel would understand that. Now, to only hope that Malik's choice was up to counsel's standards. "So, you have school on Monday, correct?"

"Yes I do. Why do you ask?" Malik asked, suddenly so polite and unlike the hostile teen he'd just had on his hands only a few minutes ago.

"I'll be back then, in the morning." Malik eyed Diabound, showing interest. "To go to school with you and see this…gay boy of yours. Anyways." He smirked, rolling onto his side to be closer to Malik. Malik was a little bothered by Diabound's closeness, but gave in. He crooned in closer, smiling.

"What is it?" He questioned softly, acting as if he hadn't been disconcerted by the man's flirtatious behavior only moments ago. Diabound inched closer until his hand was resting beside Malik's hip on the bed. Malik's heart began to thunder in his chest, glancing to the bronze hand next to his bony side. He didn't know why, but it felt oddly _exciting_.

"Well…" Diabound let his sharp canines drag across his own bottom lip, eyes traveling from Malik's plush, nude lips to his crystal-like amethyst hues. "Before I say my good byes, you could always give a _poor_ angel like myself a little something nice~." Malik tried not to seem startled or mortified by being talked to like that. He sucked it up, sending a dangerous little smirk Diabound's way.

"Well, you didn't even bother to tell me your name. I think you're the naughty one here, don't you?" Malik breathed, staring at Diabound intensely. Malik hesitated, but decided to go for it. His hand stilled on his knee, then traveled painfully slow to rest on the bed. They both stared as Malik's thumb began to brush against Diabound's finger tips.

Diabound was _quite_ baffled by the change in events suddenly, not to say he wasn't pleased. He wasn't picky when it came to pretty things; he liked them all and especially _liked_ it when they liked him too. "You never asked," He hissed, voice low and enthralling. "Though.." He began to graze his fingers against Malik's as well. He smirked, still watching their hands. He hooked his index finger around Malik's thumb. Leaning in closer, Malik attention was stolen away from their hands, eyes boring into Diabound's. Malik's mouth was open slightly, anticipation building within-though what he was waiting for, he wasn't certain. "This came on rather quickly, didn't it~? Suddenly you can't get enough of me."

Diabound _noticed_ Malik's rather rapid change of mood. To disguise himself, Malik tried to think of clever things to say. Leaning in a little closer, he kept his nose only centimeters from brushing against Diabound's. "I…" he trailed off, finding it odd how _seductive_ his tone had gotten all of a sudden. "like to play hard to get. It wouldn't be fun~ if I let you have me too fast."

"Mmm…" Diabound murmured, captivated by Malik's cute face. "I do like _bad_ little play things, I have to admit."

"Am I-I really that bad?" Malik asked, feeling as if his heart was beating up to his throat. He could hear it in his ears; was it so loud that even the angel noticed?

Diabound's eyes widened, quite excited by Malik's demure words. Fuck whoever Malik liked; he wanted the kid for himself suddenly. …Or at least to sleep with him first. Virgins were always such a tasty treat for Diabound. He laughed venomously, loving how he could feel the teen's lucid breath on his lips. "My name is Diabound," He whispered, eyes slowly closing. His neck strained so his chin tilted upward, teeth gently latching onto Malik's lower lip.

Malik murmured softly in response. His eyes closed, the world so hazy suddenly. He could only hear his own beating heart in his ears and Diabound's soft breathing. He was certain this was definitely the _wrong_ way to go, but if anything, it was definitely _fun_. He leant his head forward, allowing Diabound to chew on his lower lip. Diabound's canines put a light pressure on Malik's lush lip, his tongue slipping out past his thin lips to give Malik's lip the lightest of licks. Malik opened his mouth pliantly, expecting Diabound to indulge further. Hell, this felt _nice;_ Malik actually wanted him to.

It ended all too soon. Diabound's tongue retreated and he sat up, giving Malik's hand one more small stroke before backing away completely. Malik made a small begging noise, not having been ready for Diabound to give up yet. Diabound smirked, quite turned on by Malik's little whine. "Sorry but I can't. We'll save more for next time, no?"

"But…why do you have to go so soon?" Malik complained, pouting. He turned to get on his hands and knees, crawling toward Diabound on his bed. "You don't even have a little more time?"

"Not tonight," Diabound said, though he half regretted it. Why not stay and screw the kid tonight? "I have other work and bleeding hearts to see." He decided to give Malik a little taste of what was to come in the future though. Letting the boy get close, he pressed his hands into the bed and arched forward so their faces were in close proximinity. Closing the distance between them and surprising Malik who made a delightful little moan, he kissed the boy chastely, then backed away.

"And that concludes this episode." He grinned and left a dumbfounded Malik speechless on the bed. Crawling off, he went to the red cloak Malik hadn't even noticed was on his floor. Sitting back, Malik was about to speak when Diabound pulled out a rather strange looking cellphone-like device. Diabound turned back to Malik, giving him a wink as he pressed a button. Just like that, the room was empty and Malik was sitting there, wondering what the hell had just happened to him.

His hand lifted to press his finger pads against his lips in disbelief. Was it real…? _It definitely was._ Whoa. Now the question was whether he should be more excited for Monday, or just plain scared. But he wouldn't worry too much about it. Shaking his head, he tried to find his remote. "Time for some Deal or No Deal, me thinks." He'd worry about this love-business a little later.

* * *

Ryou, still quite struck by his meeting with the angel known as Diabound, had slept very _little_ that night, if at all. For hours he tossed and turned, wondering if he had just been going crazy the entire duration of supposed _Cupid's_ visit. Was there something in his brain that was so messed up that it made him hallucinate for over an hour? Certainly that was a foolish thought but was it more or _less_ ridiculous than the idea of an angel magically appearing into his closet, all because of one measly wish on a star?

He sat in his living room, dressed and waiting for the angel to return as he had promised. Ryou felt like a fool for even _believing _the angel would come back for him, yet he believed it. Funny how that worked out; he had such blind faith and trust in people, even in those who were sketchy and probably did not deserve it. He tried his hardest to talk himself out of these situations and to have a more realistic, suspecting outlook when it came to people. Yet, his mother's words had stuck to him like glue since birth and she had only ever been forgiving of every one-he was definitely her son because he was the _same_ way, despite inner-conflicts. No matter what, the angel on his shoulder won over the little demon and so, he was ever-susceptible to people who treated him like dirt and took advantage of him.

…Like that _pizza boy_. Ryou's resentment gurgled within. Of course, because Ryou was such a nice boy, most of his anger was gone but he still had that little evil voice in the back of his mind that told him that one day, he'd make certain that boy got exactly what he deserved. Which, when he thought about it, was nearly impossible because he knew next to nothing about the pizza boy, save that he _worked_ for Pizza Hut. Ryou was too much of a pansy to actually call and ask for the boy's name so most likely, the situation would stay the same forever but he would always have that hope that somewhere, someday, that boy got what was coming to him.

He shifted on the cushion, leaning over to scoop up his coffee cup. '_World's Best Dad'_ was engraved on the side, and it was filled halfway with an English breakfast tea from one of Ryou's favorite tea brands. He took a sip of the now luke warm beverage, savoring the sweetness the teaspoon of sugar Ryou had added in had given it. His gentle hues glanced to the clock upon the digital cable box. It's orange boxy letters read, _'9:57_'. "It's nearly 10," He muttered to himself, glancing toward the balcony door. "That is _hardly_ early." To the average teenager who liked to sleep in, 10 was plenty early-not to Ryou though. He was very eminent about such small details like that; early was 6-8 and anything else was _late_ morning. Of course, he doubted that Mr. Cupid would see it that way.

Rolling his eyes, he looked himself down, wondering if maybe he had gotten ready a little too fast. He had on thick wool socks to keep his feet warm out in the misty autumn weather since they always seemed to be the first body part on him to freeze. It hadn't snowed overnight like the news had predicted; however, it was still near freezing outside with temperatures icy cold. There were puffy clouds high in the sky on the verge of having snow seep from them-exactly why he'd chosen to wear a pair of flannel plaid pajamas beneath his dark jeans. Paranoid of being cold, Ryou had chosen quite a few layers for himself. First he'd chosen a plain brown tee shirt to wear beneath a blouse he'd picked out from Hollister when he'd gone school shopping. The blouse was crisp and white with small brown stripes going down the length of the torso and arms. It was long sleeved and looked rather sharp on; he felt a little silly for dressing so nice though since he doubted immensely that Diabound was really _going_ to help him find someone if he ever did bother to show.

He thought of Diabound and his face heated up a little. Of course, that could've been because of the sweatshirts he'd layered on too. A body-fitting clean white pullover hoodie with a dark blue 'Hollister' emblem across the front of the chest, and then a forest green zip up hoodie over the top of it that had an unbelievably soft brown furry lining within it. It was incredibly cozy and he had thought it looked kind-of cool with its Hollister emblem, 'HCO, California' upon the left breast of the jacket in white.

…And how could he forget his dark blue knitted mittens and a green and white striped scarf to match? He was definitely not going to let himself freeze today! His bigger worry was dying of _complete_ boredom because it had been over an hour now and he was still sitting here, waiting for the man. Where could he have been? He was following his intuition and his intuition was telling him that Diabound would eventually show.

He threw himself back on to the couch in a frustrated manner, huffing. Why was he so worried if the male would show, anyways? Hadn't he just been thinking last night that life would be so much easier if Diabound did not return? He stared up at the ceiling, contemplating this subject. He was slightly embarrassed because he felt maybe just a little bit of _excitement_ for the man to return. Why?

He turned his head, glancing curiously to the TV screen where his video game he'd been playing was on pause. Was it because he simply lacked better things to do on weekends? He was nearly always at home, going through the same routine. Maybe it was simply his desire to go out more that was thriving this strange brand of exhilaration. He couldn't fathom what else it would be.

_CRASH! _Ryou screamed and jumped up in his seat, hearing a rather loud bang come from the closet. His eyes widened, a large grin spreading on his lips unconsciously. It _had_ to be Diabound!

"Goddammit mother fucking…!" The loud holler from the small space made Ryou laugh to himself in satisfaction. There was no doubt in his mind; it was _definitely_ him. He snorted, slipping his hands into his green sweatshirt's pockets, stalking toward the closet. He was going to open up the door for the unfortunate angel, but soon enough, Diabound burst through the door in his same attire from yesterday with an old king size sheet attacking his leg, dragging behind him.

"Why hello!" Ryou chimed, just a _little_ bit content that Diabound's teleporting into the closet inconvenienced him so. "I see your morning is going swell."

"Yeah, it is," Diabound seethed, grimacing as he kicked the old sky blue sheet away. "It'd be a whole lot _better_, even, if you'd clean that fucking closet so I could _please_ enter it without crashing to my knees and having a million fucking musty blankets fall on my head." His gaze shifted to Ryou's eyes, giving the boy a pointed glare. Ryou couldn't help the small sinister smile that twitched at his lips, eyes leaving Diabound's to appear innocent as he eyed the floor.

"Well…maybe you should just learn _not_ to magically appear in people's closets, yeah?" Ryou glanced up to him, smiling menacingly. Diabound didn't appreciate the sarcasm. He rolled his eyes, quite exhausted from a long night of things he'd rather not specify.

"Yeah, whatever kid. Let's go." He looked away from Ryou, heading toward the apartment door. Ryou blinked, picking up his wallet off the table and trailing after him. He then remembered Diabound's attire and found himself slightly cautious.

"People…" He bit his lip, not wanting to be rude. He glanced to Diabound's _peculiar_ dress of a large robe and kilt. "They can't see you, right?"

Diabound blinked, dumbfounded for a second. He turned around to glance at Ryou, then realized the boy was staring at his bare legs. He suddenly realized what Ryou was so worried about. He laughed, continuing his trek to the door, hand reaching out to unlock the bolts and open it. "Of _course_ they can see me; it just wouldn't be fun if they couldn't."

Ryou's eyes widened and he suddenly pushed past Diabound, shoving his back against the door to make it slam shut. "You…!" Ryou cried, face warming as he stared at the man's ridiculous outfit. "I can't-" He bit his lip, trying to fumble for the right words to say. Diabound stared at him with questioning eyes, a smug grin upon his lips.

"I don't understand; I think my outfit does wonders for me." He cackled, taking a step closer to Ryou to nearly press his body against the boy's. If possible, Ryou's eyes got even larger. Diabound's head canted inwards, fluttering his eyelashes at Ryou. Ryou gulped, body tense against the door as though if he pressed hard enough, it would get him away from the man's clutches. "Don't you think it brings out my _eye_ color?"

"But…" Ryou shook his head slowly, trying his hardest not to look in Diabound's eyes-but it was so hard when they were so powerful and eye-level with his own. "It's…just that it is cold outside a-and…" He tried to explain himself, feeling way more self-conscious than he knew he should've.

"_And?_" Diabound raised an eyebrow. "If you're really all that worried about me being cold, well…" He trailed off, a single digit reaching out to begin to skim down Ryou's chest, making the boy shudder. "You could always find _other_ ways to keep me warm."

"U-Uh…" Ryou's head felt like it was spinning. "I…" He stared into Diabound's eyes, suddenly compelled to drop the façade. "To be honest…I just don't _want_ to be seen with you looking so weird."

Diabound smirked, finger lifting to poke Ryou's nose. "_Bingo_." Ryou's mouth opened in surprise, eyes following Diabound's hand that fell to his side. Diabound stepped away, reaching for the door and pulling it open again, easily thrusting Ryou's weak form from it. "And that is why you shouldn't worry." He stepped outside, turning his head around to find a confused Ryou staring at him. "I'm dead," He said simply, "Like a ghost-of _course_ they can't fucking see me. Now come on, you idiot."

Ryou yelped as his wrist was snatched. He was dragged from his apartment, Diabound reaching to shut the door behind them. "A-Ah! But aren't you even going to tell me where you're taking me? Where are we even going!"

"Oh, don't fret over the boring details," Diabound groaned, letting Ryou's wrist go. "Now go lock your door like a good little dog and let's get out of here to find your prince charming." Ryou glared at the man, but obeyed because he had no other choice. He grumbled to himself, turning around to take his key and lock up.

"I'm not gay," He stated, eyeing his door reproachfully. He shoved his key in his pocket and sighed, slumping in defeat as he followed the very unangelic angel down his stairwell and into the frost that was this rather freezing Saturday morning.

"So…" Diabound paused as they reached the bottom step, looking out into the complex's parking lot and the many clone buildings that lined up and down both sides of the lot. "Where is the biggest shopping center here?" He glanced over his shoulder at Ryou, taking notice of just how heavily the boy was dressed. Under the gaze, Ryou shifted uncomfortably.

"Well…in downtown I suppose?"

"Okay; then it's settled." Diabound produced his weird device from his pocket and was snatching Ryou again, shocking the boy by holding him close.

"What are you doing!" Ryou cried as he was thrust into a rather warm pair of arms. His cheek was pressed against Diabound's warm neck since, when Diabound pulled him, he had done a very Ryou-like thing and stumbled over his own feet. He struggled against the hold but to no avail; Diabound was too strong. '_And shouldn't he not be so solid for a ghost!'_ Ryou really didn't understand this whole angel business.

Hold on tight, Fairy Prince~. We'll be there in just a second." Diabound clutched Ryou tightly with one arm while he pressed a button on his device with the other, bringing it to his mouth. "Downtown Domino City, Japan." Before Ryou could voice his obvious cluelessness, they were _gone._

* * *

In the blink of an eye, Ryou found himself upon the ground with his back against a dumpster, Diabound standing over him. He opened his mouth to speak, eyes glancing around and finding it _quite_ ludicrous that he could even be here-wherever here was. He could hear the shrill honking of car horns. Turning his head to the side, he could see the end of the alley, and many sky scrapers and illuminated neon signs; one for McDonald's flashed from across the street and he realized something-they were in _downtown_ Domino, but how?

"Well…are you just going to _sit _there and let the scent of hobo piss seep into you or are we going to find you your _love_?" He snorted, folding his arms as he stared down at Ryou patronizingly. Ryou simply nodded, shakily standing. He wrinkled his nose, having to use the dumpster to be able to pry himself up from the cold ground.

"You know…you could've at _least_ warned me that we were going to come here like that!" Ryou argued, sending a seething glower Diabound's way. He was certain Diabound had dropped him onto the ground when they had arrived too because his _butt_ hurt from landing. '_He could've at least held onto me…_'

…So he wouldn't fall and _hurt _himself, of course. _Of course!_

Ryou's stomach wriggled. He tried to ignore the sickening feeling and brushed himself off. "But Prince-_Boy_," The man purred, sending the boy a teasing smirk. He walked forward, bronze arms folded over his chest as he exited out of the alley way. Ryou pouted and followed, slipping his hands into his sweatshirt's thick pockets.

Once they were out of the disguise of the buildings, they walked out onto a rather busy street corner in the heart of downtown. Ryou recognized it, though it wasn't a place he came often, especially by _himself_-which to the human eye, he was today. He found himself staring for a moment, breath hitching. There was something about amazing downtown landscapes that took his breath away. It was silly really since he had come from a large city in Europe in the first place but…

There was just something _special_ about Japanese cities that he found himself in love with. He smiled purely, astonished eyes taking in the sight of all the people crowding the streets, the cars creeping slowly by, constantly at a stop due to heedless jay walkers. It seemed like a picture right out of a movie to him; people were all bundled up in their warmest winter coats, the air thin and crisp. His eyes lifted to the sky which was a bright white due to the clouds hanging above his head. _Snow_ clouds…

Unconsciously, he pressed his hands closer into him. While he wasn't a fan of snow, it would've seemed the perfect addition to a busy fall Saturday in the city. "What are you _doing_?" Diabound snapped, watching the boy as he stood there, staring. Ryou flinched, not even having realized he had been losing himself.

"N-Nothing!" He lied quickly. He smiled sheepishly and turned away, eyeing the ground as he began to walk, Diabound a good few steps ahead.

"You look as if you've _never_ left your home with the way you were just ogling like that." Diabound snorted, peering over his shoulder at the boy as they walked. He had to take his pace down because Ryou was so unbelievably _slow_ and leisurely.

"Heh…" Ryou tried to feign a laugh, but it fell short. He looked out of the corner of his eyes and noticed how Diabound was suddenly closer. He distanced himself, making a wider gap between them as they walked side-by-side.

"…Or was it _just_ that you saw someone that caught your interest?" Diabound mused, licking his lips.

"No!" Ryou exclaimed, glancing at Diabound in disbelief. "Of course it wasn't that; I mean-" His jaw hung mid sentence as an older man passed by him on his left side. The man was staring at him strangely, as if Ryou was _talking_ to no one. Ryou glanced behind him, finding himself met with more questioning eyes. He faked a cough into his hands. He looked like an absolute _nutcase_ right now, didn't he?

"You mean?" Diabound urged, completely undisturbed by the watching eyes. Ryou blinked, finally understanding what this must have looked like. As if he had doubted it before but now, it was more real than ever-noone could see the angel beside him in ancient garb-weird Roman-style sandals and bright red linen robe.

Ryou didn't speak for a minute, waiting until he was certain no one was gazing directly at him. "But…can't people _feel_ you if you brush against them?" Ryou hissed under his breath. Hesitantly, his hand came out of his pockets. He glanced at Diabound, eyes glancing as if asking for permission. Diabound stared confusedly, eyebrow raised as he watched Ryou's hand. He didn't speak, waiting to see what Ryou was trying to accomplish.

Was Diabound's solidity able to be turned on and off? Ryou's hand twitched as it came to just barely touch Diabound's arm, pressing a finger into Diabound's forearm, as if poking him. It was solid and definitely not like a ghost should've been. Ryou frowned, dumbstruck. His hand slipped back into his pocket, trying to contemplate _how_ Diabound worked.

"Want to _see_ for yourself?" Ryou looked up to Diabound, about to ask how. He didn't have to though because people were coming their way, exactly in Diabound's path. Ryou was startled, eyes bulging as the couple held hands, the woman walking _right_ through Diabound's body. Ryou was about to speak without thinking, but then remembered exactly who he was next to. He lifted a hand to his mouth, hovering it over his lips to make it look like he wasn't speaking.

"B-But how is that possible?" Ryou looked as confused as he felt. "To me…you _feel_ so…" What was the word for it?

"To _you_ I feel human?" Diabound guessed, taking the words right from Ryou's brain. He looked quite unsurprised, aloof maroon depths staring ahead.

"Yes, exactly…how though?" Ryou kept his hand on his mouth, staring perplexedly as he tried to make sense of where Diabound was even leading them. That was difficult to comprehend because _where_ did one even go to randomly find their "true love"? Ryou sure as hell didn't know.

"I _am_ human for you-and for others I work with." Diabound shrugged, not finding the idea quite as complex as Ryou did. He had simply grown quite familiar with it; it hardly seemed worth thinking of anymore.

"Then…what do people _feel_ when they walk past you?" Ryou pressed his lips together, wondering if he had ever simply walked right _through_ a being of any sort. Wasn't it kind-of cruel in a way?

"Cold-like when a person involuntarily shivers," He answered in an almost bitter tone. Ryou's mouth opened slightly, turning his head to see Diabound's face. His eyes seemed harder than before, staring straightforward. His gaze flickered suddenly, meeting Ryou's questioning glance. Somehow, the man's eyes instantly softened, retaining only the same bored and arrogant expression from before. Ryou's cheeks felt warm despite the chipper winds. "Now," Diabound cleared his throat, defiant brow raising. "Let's stop with the 20 _fucking_questions and get to work."

Was it just Ryou, or had he purposely attempted to change the subject? Ryou nodded amiably and looked away, trying to get control of his suddenly flustered thoughts. "How…do we do that exactly?"

"Easily; tell me which of these mortals you'd like to screw." Ryou gasped, suddenly staring at the man like he was insane.

"You _have_ to be kidding."

"No, actually I am quite serious." He glanced around, seeing a sign for an FYE music store. A wicked grin crossed his lips. "And if you don't want to tell me, I do have my own way of knowing." Ryou's stomach dropped, quite unhappy with the idea of Diabound having even _more_ tricks up his sleeve. Ryou was skeptical though, always having been quite a sensible person. Easily, he rejected Diabound's demand.

"That's stupid," Ryou commented aggressively, trying to make himself seem certain. "There's no possible way!" He smiled, beginning to laugh because the idea in itself was so absurd. How could Diabound _possibly_ see who he found attractive and who he didn't? There were so many different levels to attraction that no one could just _know_ who you'd work out with.

"Fine, Fairy Prince; believe what you will," Diabound warned airily. He chuckled to himself, tone noting exactly what Ryou feared-that Diabound _knew_ something Ryou did not. "But you're going to want to eat those words of yours."

"I doubt it," Ryou countered, still attempting to keep his position. Diabound kept laughing, stopping at the crosswalk that would lead them straight for the music store.

Diabound pointed to the music store, Ryou's eyes following his finger. "To the music store we go then."

"Wait-but I mean, really, how can you possibly know?" He rambled worriedly, more to himself than to Diabound. "You just…you can't. I don't _think _you can."

"Lucky for you Fairy Boy…" Diabound cackled, stopping in front of the music store doors. He waited for Ryou to catch up, staring amusedly into the boy's scared face. "I _accept_ that challenge."

* * *

Once inside, Ryou managed to calm down a bit. Ryou walked down an aisle of assorted pop cds, feeling exactly as he expected-he found no single person in here attractive so far and therefore, if Diabound was to even call one out, he'd be very incorrect. "You do realize I can _tell you're purposely_ going down the aisles with the least amount of people, right? And avoiding people's faces." Ryou stiffened, eyes widening as he stared down at a Green Day album. He pressed his lips together tightly, uncertain how to respond. Of the first, he was well aware and as for the second part, that was something he always did unconsciously-though he was a little _conscious _he did that, too.

His cheeks tingled, a fresh dusting of pink hazing over them. He hated when his faults were picked out-it made him feel even more self conscious than usual. "That's stupid," Ryou lied, refusing to turn around, quite aware he'd find a man in a kilt scolding him, probably with that same stupid sneer on his lips. His hand urged forward, fingers daintily picking up the album he had been eyeing. He pretended to read the song titles on the back, doing anything to look busy so Diabound would leave him be. "I am not doing that at all."

Diabound's eyes bore into Ryou's crouched back, the boy looking as if he were curling into himself, like he didn't want to be seen at all. Unluckily for Ryou, Diabound was not the type to simply pity Ryou and let him stand there, pretty much guarding himself for the rest of the world. This was Ryou's deepest wish and he would go all out and pull all the stops to make certain Ryou was _appeased. _"Then…" He murmured, moving in closer to invade Ryou's personal space. He opened his mouth, arching his neck forward until his lips were practically pressed against Ryou's crown.

Ryou couldn't have been anymore tense. His fingers grew cold, gripping the album tightly in his fingers, able to feel the man's warmth against his sensitive scalp. His feet clenched, as if trying to bring his toes in so tightly that they'd disappear-no, more like, he wanted his whole body to disappear. Goosebumps prickled up on his arms and down his neck. "Why…ever are you slouching like so, hmm?"

"I!" Ryou piped up, thoughts going fuzzy. Where was he…? He was forgetting-his eyes surveyed his surroundings shyly. Rows and rows of CDs and DVDs and people scowering the aisles for something to buy; the music blared above them, some top 40 hit Ryou had heard again and again and the chime of the door as new customers entered and exited.

What was wrong with him? It was like any time Diabound got close, Ryou's thoughts dripped like rain from the sky and formed many puddles that never seemed to connect. And of course, Diabound always found a way to get eerily close-any person would've been nervous with an angel breathing down the back of their head, right? It wasn't _just _Ryou. Ryou wasn't sure where his "I" was even going anymore. _Fuck._ Better to just start all over with something a bit more well thought out and not lurched out at practically the top of his lungs.

He tried to breathe evenly, but it was hard when his heart was speeding like a racecar. Shakily, he managed to sidestep Diabound and gain his space back, no longer feeling as trapped. "You just make me uncomfortable is all," Ryou hissed sharply, lifting the CD up to his eyes to examine more closely-and to hide his lips so no one could see him talking to nothing-he kept forgetting Diabound wasn't really there; at least, not to the naked eye. Too bad too because if ever he wanted to cry sexual harassment (which Diabound was always borderline doing), there was no way he could escape. That was quite the bitch.

"Is that so?" Diabound chuckled tauntingly, not seeming to be disheartened by that tidbit at all; oh no, never that-more like it delighted him to the core. His eyes scanned Ryou's lithe frame, from his long, lean legs to the way his russet brown eyes stared so intently at the same damn album, as if there was really that interesting of information to read on it. Yeah _right_. Diabound tilted his head to the side, smiling intently at the boy as he tried his best to _not _look at Diabound.

"…" Ryou said nothing, biting his lip in concentration as he leant forward to put away the CD and pick up another he really didn't find any interest in. Anything to keep from paying attention to his not-so-much-there…accomplice. He brought the CD in just as close to his eyes, trying his best to hide himself. If only he had an ounce of as much magic as Diabound so he could just _disappear. _"I don't find anyone in here attractive." It was said bluntly, in a way so that Diabound would know it was time to go, that this was hopeless.

"Oh?" Diabound lulled, still eyeing Ryou like some spectacular sculpture. The doorbell chimed and this time, Diabound's eyes led astray. More customers came in, nothing too special-that was until Diabound found himself staring at the thin frame of a very handsome, yet unpleasant looking individual-only unpleasant because those nude lips seemed to be stuck in an infinitive pout. But when Diabound thought about the pout, it wasn't really so unpleasant at all; more like, it made him want to go forward and tease and bite at that luscious plump lower lip.

"Yes," Ryou boomed, eyebrows furrowing irritably as he glanced to the corner of his eye. Diabound's eyes (thank god) were no longer stuck like glue to him but to something else. Ryou sighed exasperatingly, head turning to see exactly what the hell was so interesting now. _Uh-oh_. A _familiar _teenager had just entered the store, one Ryou recognized from school; a young man Ryou's age with perfectly straight white blonde hair two inches past the shoulder and eyes so eloquently lavender, Ryou had to wonder if the teen wore contacts. He wore a dark grey wool pea coat that was all buttoned up to guard from the cold, along with a pair of lightly sagged skinny jeans and well worn converse shoes that had the beginning of a hole at the toe. Ryou gulped; it didn't take any amount of words from Diabound to find out exactly what _the stare _was all about. Why did Ryou have a feeling this was so not going to end well?

"Go talk to him," Diabound whispered in a hushed tone, leaning toward Ryou. Ryou panicked.

"W-What!" Ryou gasped, cursing himself mentally because he'd dropped his hand with the album to his side, uncovering his mouth so that the whole store could see him shout to no one. He was stuck in place watching the blonde who suddenly began to look at him weirdly because of his overly loud outburst. Uhh. _Shit. _

Ryou's mouth dropped and he rapidly whirled around, facing the wall. His face was so warm; he could feel himself sweat inside his many layers of clothing. "I-I…I know him. So…I can't, you see…"

"You know him?" Diabound asked with much more interest than Ryou was hoping Diabound would show. Well, Ryou didn't exactly _know _him but he knew his name and he knew that he sat next to him in his first period at school. He also knew that the boy was extremely unfriendly and had never said a single word to him. In fact, Ryou wasn't even sure he'd heard the boy speak to anyone.

" Yeah, I do," Ryou muttered, folding his arms over his chest and stalking away to the furthest place in the store _away _from his classmate. "And I know he _really _doesn't like me." He always seemed to give Ryou these looks that seemed to be a cross between "you're stupid" and "you annoy the hell out of me", though Ryou had never done a _thing _to make the male not like him. Ryou didn't deal well with rejection and he certainly couldn't handle himself around someone who he was pretty positive couldn't stand the sight of him.

"Oh…" Diabound followed behind Ryou, turning his head back to watch the blonde maneuver around the store. "I think you could be pleasantly _surprised_."

"And I think I am okay without that." Ryou looked behind him to give Diabound a stern look. "I really do _not_ want to." Diabound's smile never faltered. His hand darted forth, grabbing hold of Ryou's wrist. Ryou made a noise, Diabound's grip so tight he couldn't go another step. He tried to tug away but stopped when he realized how stupid he looked. He didn't dare to look around the store, afraid to see how many spectators he'd gained.

"You _will _talk to him." There was no question about it in Diabound's voice-no matter how much Ryou fought, he was going to lose. Either he'd have an awkward conversation with a classmate who probably hated him or he'd keep fighting and screaming his head off until Diabound had him to the ground-and then the police would come and within an hour, he'd be constrained in a mental hospital. Choices, choices.

As much as it pained Ryou to agree, there was not really another option. Still, he had to at least try something. "W-Well…" He glanced to Diabound, giving him the most sugary sweet smile he could muster. "Can't we just try somewhere else t-to look for someone and come back-" Diabound's finger lifted to press on Ryou's lower lip. Once again, Ryou's words fell to the pits of hell. His stomach was feeling _funny._

"As much as I _do _enjoy that tempting little sex kitten smile of yours, Fairy Boy." And the smile quickly fell because that was so _not _what Ryou was going for. Now, Ryou just looked horrified and beyond words-no more stomach butterflies but just an overwhelming sensation to deck the man in front of him. Diabound sighed heavily as Ryou yanked away and stood there staring at him with rage written all over his face. "If I let you have your _way _with me…" Diabound wiggled his eyebrows, only further unimpressing Ryou.

"Just stop," Ryou warned through gritted teeth.

"Then…" Diabound made a small moaning sound and Ryou had no idea why-actually, he really didn't want to know. "We'd never get anywhere with this and then you would be stuck with me forever." Amusement lit up Diabound's face. "Unless that is what you want…" Ryou looked frightened. Diabound took a step closer and Ryou definitely moved one step back. "And you can have me and tongue me anytime you want me, there is no need to be shy. Mmm…in fact, just take me by surprise-attack-fucks are the _best_." Ryou opened his mouth but no sound came out. His eyes shifted from side to side, but he could think of _no _appropriate response.

A huff and a quick flip of his middle finger and Ryou turned around, heading for his classmate-Malik's-direction. He could hear Diabound laughing but he tried to drown the man's obnoxious voice by thinking of exactly _what _he was going to talk to Malik about. He wasn't very outgoing and certainly wasn't much of a conversation starter-what was there to even say? He had started off at the speed of light to get away from Diabound and pretend he'd never heard the foul things that had come from the male's mouth but now as he came to the very aisle Malik was down…

He closed his eyes, rapidly giving up. This was so stupid; he didn't even _like _men, let alone this one. Why was Diabound forcing him to do this? He sighed heavily, unsurprised when he felt Diabound's presence behind him. That man was _no _angel, not in the least. "Come on, just go up. Ask him how he's doing or, fuck, I don't know. Ask him if he's single and if he's gay or whatever." Ryou bit his tongue, keeping himself from having another outburst. The last two were questions he really had no interest in knowing the answer to.

'_Well, you can either stand here and look stupid and probably creepy-or you can just go and get this over with. Besides, what's t he worst that can happen really? Just say "hi"! And when he dismisses you…go. And that should happen fast so win-win, right?' _Or so Ryou tried to convince himself. He rolled his eyes and looked up from the spot on the ground he'd been staring at, eyes meeting the sight of Malik leaning over, scanning through rock Cds. He took a deep breath and tried his best to be confident, striding forward. '_OH FUCK, OH FUCK_,' He chanted in his head, feeling queasier by the moment.

Diabound stood there at the aisle end, proud and alert, eyes never leaving the two clients of his. How would Ryou do? Probably as well as Malik-both seriously needed human interaction classes. "Hey," Ryou offered cheerfully, standing at Malik's side, a good arms length away. Malik didn't seem to hear, still staring at the variety of CDs, looking for one in particular.

Ryou only felt more awkward, letting his hands slip into his pockets, pressing the coat tightly against him. "M…alik?" This time, he actually got a response. Malik stopped, raised an eyebrow and then looked up to stare at Ryou in that same heartless way. He looked agitated and quite confused as if pondering in his head why the fuck Ryou was talking to him. Oh, if only Malik knew…

"Uhh. Yeah?" Malik eyed Ryou pointedly, as if waiting for Ryou to explain why Ryou even knew his name. Ryou fidgeted, wondering if Malik even recognized Ryou from class. What if he didn't? Then he would just seem _extra_ dumb!

"Hey!" He repeated himself again, offering a meek smile. Malik stared at him for a good second before responding.

"Hi?" It was more of a question than anything, like _why _are you saying "hi" in which Ryou wanted to respond by running to the nearest exit.

"Uhh…" Ryou paused, feeling the wetness on his palms from being so timid. "We go to school together, right?"

Malik stood tall, folding his arms over his chest. To Ryou, he seemed so sure of himself-but to Diabound, he didn't look anymore comfortable with this conversation than Ryou was. In fact, if anything, he looked ten times more frightened. "Uhh, yeah. I sit next to you."

"Yeah," Ryou feigned a small laugh. Though after he was done, he wondered if that was even appropriate to laugh at. Probably not. "We do… Weird that we ran into each other here, right?"

Malik didn't look like he agreed. "Yeah, I guess." Okay, and now Ryou needed to find his exiting word because Malik's tone let Ryou in on all of Ryou's worst fears-Malik couldn't stand him. He turned his head to look around and give Diabound a begging look, as if Diabound could wave a magic wand and save him from this awful conversation. Diabound motioned his hand at Ryou for Ryou to keep going. What else was there to _say?_

"Ask him what he's looking for!" Diabound hollered, giving Ryou an urgent look. Ryou pressed his lips together tightly, turning around to find out that Malik was back to scanning the CDs.

"So…what are you looking for? Anything I can help you find?" Ryou asked, giving the boy a bright and friendly smile. He took his hands from his pocket and laced them behind his back. Malik stopped and slowly canted his head to Ryou, scanning him from head to toe as if looking for something.

"Uhh." Ryou looked at Malik in hopes that the male would let him help or say something, anything, besides "no" or "yes". Malik took a step back, shaking his head. "Not really. Uhh…see you at school." Ryou gaped as Malik turned away without so much as looking at Ryou and practically _ran _out of the store. Ryou's mood sank, confidence in his abilities as a human being evaporating.

"He…fucking hates me." Diabound sighed, suddenly behind Ryou again. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder to console, eyeing the teen's bowed head.

"Well if it's any consolation, he probably thought you worked here so it really is no wonder you drove him off. Sales associates are _fucking annoying_."

* * *

"How!" Ryou demanded for the fifth time in a row since they'd left the record store a good ten minutes ago.

Diabound sighed heavily. "Let's see…does _"Anything I can help you find?"_ ring a bell in that fat head of yours? Way to blow it!" Ryou's eyelids lowered as he snapped his gaze to Diabound, his face containing that same stupid collected, uncaring expression.

"You keep saying that!" Ryou gasped looking astonished as he stared at Diabound in disbelief. "You're kidding, right? You're the one who _told _me to ask him that!"

"No," Diabound stated simply, flashing Ryou a knowing grin as they continued their way slowly down a deserted alley-by Ryou's choice of course. "I told you to ask him what he was looking for, but not exactly in those exact words." Ryou shook his head, at a loss. What was wrong with asking it just like that? It made no sense in Ryou's mind; it was a simple and friendly question and a good way to get to know a little bit more about Malik!

Diabound eyed Ryou, knowing quite well by the dumbfounded look on Ryou's face that Ryou had no idea what he meant, at all. Heaving a sigh, Diabound stopped in place as they neared the end of the block. "What I _wanted _you to really say was, "Hey Malik! So, what kind of music do you like? I'm trying to get into some new bands; any ideas?" Ryou bit his tongue, the hairs on the back of his neck standing as agitation took over. That was not at _all _what Diabound had told him to say!

Ryou stopped in his tracks, glaring at Diabound's back. "And how would I have ever _known_ to say that when that is completely different from what you told me!"

Diabound laughed, entertained by the pissy tone Ryou was starting to take with him, reminding him of an angry housewife. He realized there weren't footsteps behind him any longer, so he stopped to turn around and look at Ryou. He let out another snicker, able to easily imagine the clenched-fisted Ryou in a frilly apron and polka dot bandana, tying back his long, all-too-well taken care of hair. "Well I don't know, champ. You look like a little woman so I would've thought you'd put more thought into your words and not make yourself out to be an ass like a dude would!"

"A _dude_? Aren't you a little old to talk like some sixteen-year-old Californian drop-out on acid?" Diabound made a weird gurgle in his throat then began to howl in laughter. Ryou rolled his eyes, absolutely livid. Even insults couldn't get through the angel's thick skin-nothing seemed to matter to him. "And for the billionth time, I am not a girl!" Ryou huffed, folding his arms over his chest defensively. "And if you're not really going to help me then can I _please _go home because you are just making me want to…" Ryou trailed off, too enraged to finish his sentence. His cheeks were all puffed up and red, making him look like an overgrown baby.

"Want to what? Cry? S-" Diabound snickered again, clutching his gut. "Stop making that face Ryou! I just can't stop laughing at your face!" And because Diabound was an idiot, he didn't realize the offense that sentence caused. While he was busy with his bizarre laughing fit, Ryou's malice boiled over the top. He stormed forward and threw as hard of a punch as he could at Diabound's stone-like bicep. Sadly, it hurt Ryou's _hand _more than it hurt Diabound. Diabound barely even noticed, shaking his head as tears dripped down his cheeks from laughing too hard. "Was…that supposed to hurt me? Really Ryou! I mean, really?"

Ryou scoffed, deciding it was time to throw in the towel. "We're _done _here!" And at that, Ryou stomped away with his shoulders hunched forward, pride and self-confidence completely shattered. Why had he even thought this would end up any different? Diabound was only there to humiliate and degrade him, not to help him out! Why did he have to be so stupid and believe there was good in everything? If he had just stuck with his first impression, he would've never came out here and been made to look like a jackass in front of one of his classmates who _he _would still have to face come Monday. And Malik would likely tell his friends about how weird Ryou was and then that would just make everything _worse_!

At the "we're done here", Diabound was able to control himself, just a little. He grinned still, not believing Ryou's words in the least. He turned his head to watch Ryou exit the alley. "Oh fuck, come on you puss, I'm only fucking with you!" He hollered, likely only making things worse. "With your cheeks so puffed out, you just kinda looked like an obese infant!" Diabound didn't receive a response but instead, he had a weird pang in his stomach as he glanced to the way Ryou had gone-_right_. He felt a cold sweat coming on, eyes refusing to leave from the alleyway's right edge. He went quiet, following after Ryou's footsteps.

By now, he couldn't make out Ryou's lithe form on the sidewalks, this part of downtown just crammed with people. It was easy for him though, seeming to simply float through as he hurried on, people walking through his form. It was such a weird feeling-it was like he had a good idea but he didn't know what it was; how did that make any sense? Somehow, it just seemed like it would come to him if he kept following behind Ryou and heading this way. Beginning to run, he finally found Ryou midst a crowd of people about to cross the street. The sign lit up for 'walk' and the crowd departed. Diabound stopped, watching Ryou's head as the boy entered the crosswalk.

He glanced from Ryou to the other side of the crosswalk to Ryou again-he looked further down that road, seeing a lone figure, face concealed beneath a ragged black hood. The person was tall and lanky, almost to the point where it was sickening. His legs were long and stickly, embellished by his tight skinny jeans that had way too many holes for such a cold day. A guitar case was slung on his back, making it so he hunched slightly as he walked. Diabound couldn't look away, eyes set on the male as, for the first time, he lifted his head up, a portion of his face viewable. Tufts of thick, unkempt white hair blew in the icy wind. Diabound could make out a pair of thin lips and cheeks that were sunken in from what Diabound guessed was from more than just a poor diet. His thin sweater was covered in patches and bleach stains and was zipped up to his giraffe-like, emaciated neck. Diabound's heart raced, somehow knowing just what to do.

This person had caught his eye and that reason was because…

"Ryou, Ryou _wait!"_ He hollered out, hoping to catch Ryou's attention. Ryou stiffened at the cry but kept on going, quite stuck on his position. He was going to ignore Diabound and not let this press on any further-he was _done _with this ridiculous love-nonsense; he wouldn't acknowledge Diabound any longer. He kept his lips pressed tight as he stepped up onto the sidewalk, staring straight ahead. As for Diabound, he took to a run, easily drifting past people to get to Ryou. The male Diabound had been gawking at was just about to walk past Ryou, completely unnoticed. However, thanks to Diabound, that didn't quite happen.

"This is what happens when you _don't _listen to me!" Diabound grinned manically, shoving Ryou the hardest he could. Ryou's eyes widened, panic stricken over him. He tried to steady himself but it was too late! Diabound's strength was too much and Ryou was just too clumsy-before he could do anything, his head smacked hard against someone else's.

"Fuck!" It was so painful, it made Ryou _yelp_ aloud-and yet, the curse hadn't come from him. _Oh no._ Ryou had a sickening feeling Diabound had done this for a _reason_ now. He opened his eyes, vision waving in and out as it tried to refocus itself since his nose has nearly cracked open against someone else's. Ryou jerked his head to the side, attempted to pull himself away from the stranger he was about to grovel in front of.

"Shit, _shit!"_ Everyone on the street was looking at the mangled pair. First the slighter of the two's arms had caught Ryou firmly against his chest, though that was only because Ryou was already too close by then to push off-their heads had smacked together, making the taller cling to Ryou. The collision made the male's nose throb-he wondered if it was broken. As if that wasn't bad enough, the idiot twisted his head to the side, his _hair _getting tangled somehow in not one, but _two _brand new lip rings on the male's left side. The boy pulled so hard to get away, it made him cry out. "Don't move you moron!" The man could taste copper, a small trickle of blood leaking from the holes in his face. Just fucking _perfect_.

"Wh-" Ryou was about to say sorry when the person he knocked into began screaming at him. His eyes widened, wondering what he'd done. He was going to get his ass kicked, wasn't he? He moved his head to meet the stranger's eyes but was yelled at again. "What's wrong, did I-"

"Just don't _move!"_ Ryou blinked, confused as he felt foreign fingers playing with strands of his hair. He heard the male hiss, Ryou's eyebrows knitting absentmindedly. It felt as if his hair was caught in something-but by the time he was about to ask, the stranger practically shoved him away. Ryou stumbled back, catching himself on his heels, just barely. His arms flew to his sides, fingers stretched straight out as he steadied his form.

"I'm really sorry!" He wailed immediately, not sure how one could cover up an epic fall like that-he would have to be graceless to the point of retardation to knock into the man that hard. He bowed his head in shame, eyes closing tightly as he expressed his grief for "his" mistake.

"Sorry doesn't make my lip stop bleeding. _Fuck_!" Bleeding? Had Ryou really knocked into him that hard? Concern filled Ryou's soft chocolate depths as he looked up finally, coming face-to-face with someone who made Ryou's jaw drop. Taller than him, skinny beyond belief with skin so white it seemed inhuman-the only color on his face was the bubble gum pink the man's cheeks had turned from the bitter fall temperature and the small droplets of blood that Ryou could just barely make out in a small crack between the male's fingers where he was nursing his pierced and wounded lip.

"O-Oh no, does it hurt?" Ryou breathed out whimsically, eyes glassy as he stared up at the male, utterly astounded and for no reason at all. Ryou didn't blink, enchanted as he surveyed the male's handsome and somehow familiar face. They were on a crowded street corner with people bumping against Ryou's shoulders as they, albeit irritably, passed the stunned two. Even the slighter teen was stumped-his dark, smouldering eyes wide with shock as he stared at the boy who had asked perhaps the stupidest, most obvious question he possibly could have. Still, the initial frustration and anger didn't settle in the male's eyes until a good second later-when the shorter mirrored his stance by covering his mouth too, realizing how dumb he'd just sounded as well. "I…sh-shouldn't ha-have asked that. U-Uhm."

'_Walk away, you idiot. Just walk away_.' And yet the stranger still stood there, hand lowering from his mouth finally to reveal his bloody, puffed up lip. As for Diabound, he wasn't far behind-seeing how the two were reacting to each other, it was obvious his plan was a success. Diabound was just tickled with himself and his overwhelming ability to always be _right_. The two were practically drooling at the sight of each other. Diabound stared at Ryou's back, sure the boy was blushing like mad. Not gay? Impossible or he wouldn't have just spent almost an entire minute ogling a bloody, potentially very angry and _very _dude-like teenager. And yet, though Ryou had succeeded in tearing open fresh piercings on the man's face, the man just couldn't stop gawking at Ryou. This was practically a job well done-all he had to do was tell Ryou to go for it and ask the kid out and then they'd be another happy queer couple. Diabound was excited at this prospect of doing so well-it was _too easy_!

Grinning, he arched his head towards Ryou's ear, watching the other male who was completely oblivious to his presence. "_Ask him out. Now. He wants you._" Piece of cake; Ryou was going to get laid tonight and Diabound was going to throw himself a party on a job well _done_.

Ryou's lower lip began to tremble the moment Diabound whispered into his ear. _Ask him out. _Ask…him out? Well, it was not really in Ryou's nature and Ryou wasn't even into guys and surely, a stranger he'd just injured would want to do anything _but _spend an awkward date with Ryou. Ryou's heart sped up and his stomach did a weird flippy dance-he didn't know what came over him but for whatever reason, a false sense of security enveloped him and he got the idea that it was _okay_. "Go out with me. On a date."

Diabound grit his teeth-Ryou didn't have to get past "Go out with me" for it to be obvious things were going horribly wrong. The moment those words had fallen from Ryou's lips, that awed stare the stranger had been giving Ryou died-instead, the male looked outraged and was now staring at Ryou with a murderous glint in his eyes. Diabound gulped; perhaps he had told Ryou to go a little too fast a little _too _soon. Should he tell Ryou to run?

Ryou _and _Diabound both jumped back the moment the man shot forward, menacing form intimidating Ryou. The man's mouth dropped and Ryou actually backed up so far that he pressed himself against Diabound's chest. Both of his hands came to cup over his chest, fingers gripping tightly at his sweater. _Oh no. What had he been thinking? _That was just it; he hadn't been-the first words he heard, he'd blurted out like a buffoon. He braced himself, just waiting for the attack to come. The man looked ready to throw a punch at Ryou's face-his fist was curled, just daring to shoot up for Ryou's eye.

Diabound and Ryou both stood completely still-and yet, all that happened (and Ryou had to keep from screaming out of pure suspense and being a wuss) was the man shoving past Ryou, banging into his shoulder a little painfully. "_No_," He spat in perhaps the cruelest tone Ryou had ever heard-and yet, it was so _familiar…_

Ryou shook as he turned around, watching the form of the male disappear into the crowd. Where did he remember that voice from? "Did…I mention some guys aren't down to be asked out by girly men in public?" Ryou gasped in realization-Diabound, the pizza in his robe.

…The _pizza guy. _"And you still owe me five hundred yen!" Ryou lost all composure, screaming that out at the top of his lungs. Diabound stared at Ryou, befuddled. He was a little amazed at Ryou's rejection strategy-he would've never thought someone like Ryou could turn a refused date invite into looking like a simple quarrel between two ex-friends or something!

"Way to cover it up!" Diabound gave Ryou a good proud smack on the back. Ryou stumbled again, eyes hardened as he stared ahead. He had no idea what Diabound was talking about but it didn't matter-no matter what, he just knew in his heart that the kid had it coming for him and _good_. The first thing he'd do when he got home besides chuck his TV at Diabound's head for such a terrible day? _Complain to Pizza Hut_. And get that boy's name.

…For future reference, of course. Uhh, and in the _bad _way.

Ryou kept his mouth shut as he walked home, making sure to ignore Diabound the whole way.

* * *

I'm sure I forgot some of the crap I wrote about Diabound in the previous chapter magic-wise. Lol, it's cool though; he's magic so I feel like that excuses everything. ;D It took me…forever to finish this! Will people even read it? I really don't even know, it's been so long since I posted anything!

Should Marik be in it too? I feel like he probably should though I never had initial plans for him. Umm. Ryou is hopefully more manly than I've written him in the past! Hopefully-save maybe his love for Hollister. ;D I hope it was cute and fun to read and I will possibly update again soon since I have the ideas fresh in my brain and way, way too much free time anymore.

Thank you for reading dudes and I hope that you'll be sweet and review so I can know if I should keep going or not! ;D Hope you're all having a better April and a better year than I am. True story.

Edit: _And thank you Rannaty for pointing out all the things I forgot. ;D Ilu!_


End file.
